


Across the Vast Infinite

by FireVentus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dokudoki's Core!Frisk AU!, Gen, Omnipotence, Omnipresence, POV Third Person, but with my special take on the Omnis, character death don't matter shit, core!Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireVentus/pseuds/FireVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please.”<br/>“...for all it’s worth kid, i’m sorry for doing this.”<br/>...<br/>They are ripped from reality, scattered across dimensions, time, space, and beyond. But...they are not erased...not entirely.<br/>Not exactly.<br/>Unlike the other cohabitant, they are strong, they can act...they are determined.<br/>So what exactly happens when a God decides to look upon the world and take interest?<br/>Something interesting? Obvious.<br/>Something good? Yet to be seen.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World 0

It began at the end.

Such a cliched term but one that perfectly describes the situation. It began at the end. End of what? End of a journey of course. And, of course, like two opposing sides of a coin, a new journey beg-

_**Reset.** _

It began at the end.

Such a thing must be routine by now. Beginning, starting, doing, and repeating. Wash your hands of the first and begin again.

And again

And aga-

_**Reset.** _

It began at the end.

Honestly, it should be boring by now. Everything they had seen, had felt, had done was like a script. Changes happen, of course, but nothing changes. Not in the Great Grand Scheme of all things.

Of course they experiment, why wouldn’t they. It would be utterly ridiculous not to. Sometimes, they killed everyone before turning back, unable to bear the sins on their back. Sometimes, they killed a few. But, in most cases, they became friends with everyone.

They liked the last one-

_**Reset.** _

th-

_**Reset.** _

the be-

_**Reset.** _

the best.

_**Reset.** _

But then...why are they unsatisfied? Why did they always go back? Were they searching for something? Were they expecting a change? They had already seen everything, what else can they see? Well, their sight had always been tenuous, but they had other ways to ‘see’ the world.

_**Reset.** _

But then...something changed.

Something they did not believe could happen….

It began at the end.

_**...But it refused.** _

“So tell me this kid...Do you want to have a bad time? Is this some sort of sick joke to you?”

To be fair, they don’t remember. They simply stared at the furious skeleton blazing azure blue. They only recall fuzzy ideas, fuzzy pictures, fuzzy thoughts.

She should have been dead. They should be here. We should go here. Put that over there.

Nothing concrete. Never anything concrete.

“What?”

He ignored them. Instead, he dragged them back into the depths, ignoring the angry protests and surprised exclamations behind them.

He knew a shortcut. He turned left, right, then another left. A brief wave of nausea hit them before the cold metal floor hit them as well.

“our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum.” Sans spoke. It was a solemn tone they have never heard of before. But...they couldn’t help but be frightened of it. It was...familiar, “timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting...until suddenly everything ends. heh heh heh… that’s your fault isn’t it?” Sans’ eyes dimmed, turned the socket into a pitch black hole, “do you know how it feels...knowing that one day, without any warning...everything’s going to reset. it’s...uncanny.”

They shook their head, shivering.

“you don’t remember?” Sans paused for a brief few seconds, “no...no that doesn’t change a thing. not now, not anymore. i thought returning to the surface lost its appeal, that seeing the sun again is no longer worth the effort but seeing everyone else... toriel, asriel, alphys, undyne, and papyrus so happy...maybe...maybe i can’t afford not to care anymore.”

He lifted them with magic, blue magic staining their soul the same shade. They hovered ominously over the edge of a void.

“you should be quite familiar with this place. this is the true labs. but you have never been here have you? the true labs was reclaimed after a failed experiment...one that cost too much. this is what remains, hidden from even alphys. only i know how to get here.”

“Please.”

“...for all it’s worth kid, i’m sorry for doing this.”

And they fell.

And they fell.

And they f̸̨͎̱̪̦̱͢͝ͅe͏̸̴̛͙̙̬̳͓̞̝̖̺̗̺͚͘ḷ̴̣͎͉̤̦̜̗̥̟͖͔̱̞͙͘l̵̗̮̞͇͙̣͎͔͜͞͡

A̱͖͕̻̎͊̄ͣ̏ͣn̸͕̟̟̲͈̎̐ͨ͊̇ͯd̞ͬͥ̏̂̇ͣ̓͊ ͙̺̱̭̪͍́̀̑̿͒̓̏̓̀͡ͅt̤̩͉̟̙̤͕͈̅̒̀͢h̔͑ͥͮ̋ͦͭ҉͚͚͕̥̖͇̭̗̀e͔͎͎͇̦̘̗̫ͧ͋ͥ̃͑ͅy̨̰ͩ̎̆̓̚ͅ ̧͈͚̳̬̫̝͍̳̬̆̔͊̅̓̇͜f̹̰͈̭͈͖̰̫̟͆̀͞ẹ̶̲̗̘͉̩̥̳̙ͩ̀̓͒̋͒̀͘l̛̂͏̮̠l̶͔͈͉̭̤̥͗͋̌̃͠

Aͥ҉̹̩̫̟n̫͇̦̝̙̣̻̥ͭͤͣͥ̃̇̇ͅḑ̴͈̘͕̲̹͐ͧ͂̽̿̓ ͣ͛̂̔̎ͨ͏̨̛͕̱̞͕̦͖̫̲ṭ̶̢͎̼͓̻͎͇ͪ̓͆h̀ͣͅeͭͦ̓͛ͥ̆͏̩̦̰̣̦y̸̫̗͂̏̏͗ ̧̼̗̪̫̣͕͖͔̈̾ͦ͢f̛͖͙̣̹͈̖̤̎́̚͞ȅ̷̘̮̥̼̻̼̿ͣ͛ͣͯ͘͢ͅḻ̷̨̹ͯ̑ͧ͢l͍͓̻̞̹̘̯͍̖̈̾ͧ͛͆ͫ̽̕

Aͥ҉̹̩̫̟n̫͇̦̝̙̣̻̥ͭͤͣͥ̃̇̇ͅḑ̴͈̘͕̲̹͐ͧ͂̽̿̓ ͣ͛̂̔̎ͨ͏̨̛͕̱̞͕̦͖̫̲ṭ̶̢͎̼͓̻͎͇ͪ̓͆h̀ͣͅeͭͦ̓͛ͥ̆͏̩̦̰̣̦y̸̫̗͂̏̏͗ ̧̼̗̪̫̣͕͖͔̈̾ͦ͢f̛͖͙̣̹͈̖̤̎́̚͞ȅ̷̘̮̥̼̻̼̿ͣ͛ͣͯ͘͢ͅḻ̷̨̹ͯ̑ͧ͢l͍͓̻̞̹̘̯͍̖̈̾ͧ͛͆ͫ̽̕

Aͥ҉̹̩̫̟n̫͇̦̝̙̣̻̥ͭͤͣͥ̃̇̇ͅḑ̴͈̘͕̲̹͐ͧ͂̽̿̓ ͣ͛̂̔̎ͨ͏̨̛͕̱̞͕̦͖̫̲ṭ̶̢͎̼͓̻͎͇ͪ̓͆h̀ͣͅeͭͦ̓͛ͥ̆͏̩̦̰̣̦y̸̫̗͂̏̏͗ ̧̼̗̪̫̣͕͖͔̈̾ͦ͢f̛͖͙̣̹͈̖̤̎́̚͞ȅ̷̘̮̥̼̻̼̿ͣ͛ͣͯ͘͢ͅḻ̷̨̹ͯ̑ͧ͢l͍͓̻̞̹̘̯͍̖̈̾ͧ͛͆ͫ̽̕

A̴̛͔͕̼̬̰͙͖̫̰̯͂̌͑͋ͫ͑ͧ͌̆ͦ̀͘̕n̛̪͖̗̯̘̤͉͔̖̭͕͈̩͔͉̻̘͑ͨ̊̑ͪ͗̊̓ͥ̉̂ͨ͘͢͜ͅd̰̘̠̭̰̘̞͈̟̱̣͈̀͗̍̂̉̋ͧ͊̒́́ ̸̎̈̂ͤ̎̅̽͑̊ͬ͏̗͖̻̞̱t̢͖͎͎̳͕̰̹̬͓̦̼͎̝͙̯ͧͯͥ̃̄ͣ͋͗́̚̕͟h̶̛̳̣͔͉̞͚̦̤͔̫͔̲͉̮̟̭͚̘̅̂ͣͬͣ͜ͅe̲̠͇̱͎̺͕̹̣̺̘ͯ͆͋̓̒̔̉̈́̅ͪ̇͐̌ͫ͠ͅy̵͇̩̺̠̥͉̠̘̜̼̘͍̼̘͛͋ͬ̒͒ͧ̎͗ͦͨ̄̏ͧ͒͗̍ͨ̔̀̕͜͡ͅ ̴̡̨͈̼̰͙̘͖͖̗͙̟̠̹̭͕̹ͬ̇̈́̊͑͐̾̇ͤ͑͑ͤͅf̵̺̲̳̜͔̜̻̭͚̝̫̌̄̌̿ͦ͊̃̀̀͝͡ę̴͉̰̞͍̗̠̫̏ͮ̍̉̀̄ͫͧ̏̀l͂̌̈́̋ͥ͊ͧͪ̇ͭ̎̀̓ͥ͆̊͞҉̺̱̳̱͕̫̪̯ͅļ̖͚̫͇͈͇̠̯̀̇ͭͧͦ̌̊ͧ̿͟

A̴̛͔͕̼̬̰͙͖̫̰̯͂̌͑͋ͫ͑ͧ͌̆ͦ̀͘̕n̛̪͖̗̯̘̤͉͔̖̭͕͈̩͔͉̻̘͑ͨ̊̑ͪ͗̊̓ͥ̉̂ͨ͘͢͜ͅd̰̘̠̭̰̘̞͈̟̱̣͈̀͗̍̂̉̋ͧ͊̒́́ ̸̎̈̂ͤ̎̅̽͑̊ͬ͏̗͖̻̞̱t̢͖͎͎̳͕̰̹̬͓̦̼͎̝͙̯ͧͯͥ̃̄ͣ͋͗́̚̕͟h̶̛̳̣͔͉̞͚̦̤͔̫͔̲͉̮̟̭͚̘̅̂ͣͬͣ͜ͅe̲̠͇̱͎̺͕̹̣̺̘ͯ͆͋̓̒̔̉̈́̅ͪ̇͐̌ͫ͠ͅy̵͇̩̺̠̥͉̠̘̜̼̘͍̼̘͛͋ͬ̒͒ͧ̎͗ͦͨ̄̏ͧ͒͗̍ͨ̔̀̕͜͡ͅ ̴̡̨͈̼̰͙̘͖͖̗͙̟̠̹̭͕̹ͬ̇̈́̊͑͐̾̇ͤ͑͑ͤͅf̵̺̲̳̜͔̜̻̭͚̝̫̌̄̌̿ͦ͊̃̀̀͝͡ę̴͉̰̞͍̗̠̫̏ͮ̍̉̀̄ͫͧ̏̀l͂̌̈́̋ͥ͊ͧͪ̇ͭ̎̀̓ͥ͆̊͞҉̺̱̳̱͕̫̪̯ͅļ̖͚̫͇͈͇̠̯̀̇ͭͧͦ̌̊ͧ̿͟

Ȧ̸̛͌͆ͪ̀͒̄͗̅́̆̒̇ͯ̑̚͟n̷̢͐̍̾̓͌ͫͫ͌͋̈̄ͮ͑̒̄ͣ͗͛̎d̡̛̉͋͌ͬ͒̂̆̋ͫ̈́̌̚͡͏ ͬ̿̈ͩ̚҉̶̧͟t̴̸̛̎̋̀̋͛͊̄ͯ́̕h̡͐̇͋ͩ̇ͧͨͯͦ̇̏͌͜͝e͌̌̓ͬ̓͐̈́͐ͬ͊̾ͦ̾͑҉́̕ý̢͒̽ͫ̎̆̌ͧͦ̑͌͠ ̴ͯ̄̇̿ͪͨ̆̍̒̀f̢̾͗̈̅͌ͧ͛͑̐̚͠҉̸͠e̛ͫͣ̒̓̀̚̕͘͟l̴̛ͧ̑̐̈́̊ͦ̐̈́͊ͦ̒͋̋̃ͧ̈l̨͌͊̿͐ͬ͛ͩ̎̈́͌͋̀́҉͏

...And they…

**_R͖͓̥̭͔̪̩̤͖͔̼̺̮͚̹͎͓̅ͣ̐͐ͬͧͣ̿̓͒ͪ̽͂ͤ͟͢ę̶̖̣̜̜͉̲͍̯̳̙̺̦̟̘̠̞ͬ̒͗͆͊̀̈́̽̈́̐͜sͫ͐̃ͩͭͩ͒ͨ̎ͩ͐̀̒̚͞͏̩̮̭̤͉̝͍̻͞͠ĕ̛̪̥̘̲͔͍͓̬̘̼̫̥̎ͩͤ̌̑͂ͩ̀́̂͆ͤ̏̆͂ͦ͟t̷̠̙̗̳̫̾͛̒̑͆̊͂ͥ̅̋́̑̓ͪ͞_ **

**_SAW._ **

**_DEEPER, FASTER. DESCENT INTO INFINITY._ **

**_THIS WORLD AS ONE, AS MILLION, AS ETERNITY._ **

**_SEE THIS LARGE WORLD AND UNDERSTAND._ **

**_SEE THIS SMALL WORLD, AND NEVER FORGET._ **

**_...WHAT DO YOU THINK?_ **

**_ARE YOU DETERMINED ENOUGH?_ **

…

“hey...i….if you really care for us...please don’t come back.”

And so it begins...at the very end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So i'm a gigantic weenie and bellyflopped into the undertale fandom when my friend showed me the game. I also fell in love with the various variations of universes, which for all you know, are cannon.  
> So what better way to touch every single one of then than using core!Frisk? The basic idea is that Frisk fell into the core and became separated from their base universe, becoming an entity similar to W.D. Gaster.  
> However, they are able to interact with the worlds, unlike Gaster, due to their determination and a variety of lucky factors. Either way, I shall begin this journey of screwing with the almighty universes with an almighty of my own. Wish me luck!
> 
> ps. if there is anything you like to request relating to this story (say a omaki or some prompt) just hit me with a comment or PM. I shall endeavor with my best to please. I might put this on tumblr. I'll have to look and see! :D This is just the prologue so be prepared for more!


	2. World 30

At the very beginning, it was crippling. First was a searing heat, their soul bare in a matter of seconds. But it did not die, it did not shatter. On the contrary, it became ever more hearty deeper it went.

They saw everything and nothing, the world spun on a mobius loop, within a klein bottle, throughout the incremental chaos of even higher dimensions. Their limbs burned, it felt they were turning to dust, fading into this endless oblivion that lasted naught but a second.

They were scattered across space and time.

It was...unsettling.

They saw clearly for the first time. They saw a world awashed in colour. They finally understood why they say red is hot and passionate, why blue is cold and calm. They saw the ocean, the sun, the plants, the world. They also saw the underground. They saw...their friends.

For the first time they saw…Toriel...Asgore...Alphys...Mettaton...Udyne…Papyrus and...Sans…. They saw the monsters in all their glory. Their various forms, all that they are capable of, all their faults. But they were weak, and wore their hearts on their sleeves.

For the first time they also saw other humans. All their advances, all their troubles, all their sins. Their similarities breed hatred for minute differences, things no one can control.

They saw the war that broke out every time they managed to escape, or, at the very least, the isolation that last long after breaking free of their former jail. Nothing changed, nothing was fixed...nothing was right.

It was suppose to be a happy ending. But they were naive. They believed all to be accepting of these new denizens of Earth. No...they exploited them. Used them for every ounce of magic they can.

No...it was never happy...that was...that was why….Why…

_**Reset.** _

A gut wrenching nausea tore through them. All the while an stunning pain raced through their mind.

A new route has unlocked. Another road they they have tread on an uncountable number of times.

They struggled to comprehend. They floundered in the ~~cold~~ ~~hot~~ empty expanses, struggling to ~~feel~~ ~~hear~~ understand.

It was a world of infinite solutions. It was a world with eternal conflict. And they...they were but one person. They couldn’t possibly bear the weight of all the worlds if they can’t even accept the sins they caused.

And in this timeless place, their mind shattered.

They had a knife. Their soul was in halves. They couldn’t live like this!

They can’t…

T̢h̢̗̳͔̼e͍̫̟̫͚y̟̼͍͍͚ͅ ̺c͏̺̙̼͕̖̲a̗̞̜̞n̴̤̥̣̜'͕̤̱̺̳͈̹t͓͙̙̪̦̜͇.̦̞̰͇͔̥͍.͕͍.͖̰͍̞̲͍̀

Ţ̵͈̰̖͎̗͕͍̇̋̔ͨh̼͔̙̬͈͙̦̱̦͌́e̵̷̞̼͈̓͛y͈̳̥̗̳̪̅͆ͩ̍͋ͭͨ͜ ̳̟̗̉ͥ͢͞c͎̠̙̯͉̳̲̺̈́͂̾͐ͬḁ̡͚̥̖̱̠͓͍͑̅̅̈́͒̇ͮ͡n̢̦͉ͧ̂ͥ̏ͫ̓̈́ͪ'̷̨͔̝͎̟̝ͤ̓̂̋̀ͩͨ͛ͅtͯ̚͏̺̘̩͉.̨̧̯̹̙ͮ͑̅͐ͧ͜.̷̦̖̼̪͖̟̋͊̉̽̾͋̉̓͘.̩̬̗̝̦͎̘͒͑̂͆̊̽̐͐

T̨̈̐̿ͤͮ̂͋ͥͥ̽̓͞͏̟͍̻̝̯͖̤̥̟͓͚͇̝̬̪͈́H̨̓̽ͮ̌̋͋̂̽ͪ́̀͛̍̈̽͆̀͜͏̨҉̱̮͇̘̭̺̱̺̩̖Ę̸̢̛̤̹̫ͫ̆ͯ̓̾ͧ̌ͦ̿͑̏̔̑͐̕Y̵͉̰̲͚͖̫͍̩̍ͯ̔̃̈́ͭ͗̐ͥ̀͢ ̨̢̛͈̝̤͙͇̹̘̏͒̑̈́̐̅ͭ̈͜Ç̧̤͓͍͓͍͔̖̺͔̣͍̥ͧ͋̏ͣͫ̿ͩͪͫ̈́͒ͧ́̚͜͡A͗̇̃͑̅ͤͨ͏̭̳̖͖̙͉̘͙͙͝ͅͅN̵͔̙̩̜̖͔̝̙̗̖̲̞͎̤̘̬̼͐͛ͭ͐̓̉͛̿̊̋ͤͣͣ̈́͜ͅ'͐ͬ͌̿̇ͪ̐́͏̤͓͙͔̪̜̤̯̖̪̖̳̦͢ͅT̡͎͎͔̞͕͈̙͚͚̟͉ͤͩ͂ͦ́̈́ͫ͒͡.̴̛͌͌ͩͨ̉̓̅̈́҉̧̦͇̞̜͎̞͕̻.̶̦͚̤̼ͯ̌̌̒͂͘.̷̑̈́̓̐̍ͦ̈͑͊̾ͫͨ͒̽̆̏͏̸̜͎͖̣̟͇̺͢ͅ

T̛̿͂̿͂̿̉̏̉̑́͂̄ͬͩͧ́͛́͘͘͘H̸̶̢ͮ̒͂̽͊̃ͤͧͬͬ̓̋̆ͦ̃́̚̚é̸̒̾̾̓̋̈́̂̒͒̂̀́͜Yͥ̃̓̃̇͌̋͒ͨ̑͛ͦ̊͆ͣͤ̇̽͏͘ ̨͐ͫ̎̉̽̓͊̊̉̂͂̂͟c̡̊̊ͬ̒́̔̆̿̃̏̆ͧͧ͡͏͘A̐̅̌̋̀̌͆ͫͩ̏́̚̚n̷̸ͦ̉̓͋̽̆͊͌ͤͯ̈́̕͜'̶̴̈́̃̇̓̉͌ͪ̀̚͢͡T͊ͫ̎̾ͫ͏̧͜͝.̡̉̃̊͆ͯ̎ͮͣ.̴̡̇͗͊ͦ̽ͭ̾ͤ͌̚͘.ͩ̐ͪ̔ͬ̅̂ͧͬ̋͛͒ͭ͟͠͝͞

...But it refused.

They stood in a zone without interference. They were surrounded by DETERMINATION. They can never die. It is impossible.

So here, they laughed.

It was funny, so funny. All for naught. All their infinite races to the end for nothing but dust and tears and death. It was so funny. They were only...only...only how old? They were ten? Twenty? fifteen and thirteen. Seven and nine. They were always between seven and twenty three but what were they again?

Between? When between?

What about their friends? The ones they earned despite Flowery’s interference. The ones they finally got after being beaten within an inch of their lives. Really, that golden tooth was really gaudy Sans.

Gold tooth? But Sans don’t have a gold tooth. Nor do they wear red and black. And Papyrus was never this...authoritative. They were like a knight?

Nononono, they were looking too far. That was another world with their own protagonist, with their own troubles. Their own dilemmas. And wholly unimportant...for now.

Hey! Maybe they can nudge a world then. If they can see everything before them, whose to say they can’t do anything to them?

_**YOU CANNOT.** _

Figures. They turned. But not really. Afterall, what is turning in a dimensionless place?

Why not?

_**I HAVE...TRIED. IT...SLIPS, EAGERLY EVADING. MERE A SHADE.** _

Truly? You tried to...yes, I can see that. I...see. But you forget, The colourless chaos began to glow with the force of a rainbow. They smiled softly, I was human...and I am DETERMINED.

And so, they reached out, grasping an egg and tearing it from time. First, they simply watched. Observing this universe with uncanny concentration. This was important, everything else was a second thought. Their focus made information concrete, rather than the fleeting waves of before. They still saw the other worlds, but these they paid special attention to. They consigned to memory all that they can. But even omniesence has its limits. But did it? But it did.

Can any power truly say they can expect everything? Anything? This world is paper thin. Digital bytes imposing a physical world. Are they brains floating in a jar? Are they a story written on a whim? Are they real? Are they fake? They are all, they are everything. But no one can expect everything. No, omniesence and omnipotence ends in falloucy. Omniesence only allow them to see everything. But everything isn’t all there is. They can’t be both fake and real. They are not a banana and orange at the same time.

But really, can’t they?

The next world they tore was the same as the last. This time they added another player into the world. The world exploded. Figuratively of course. One world became an infinity of worlds, their actions changed everything.

...And ultimately, nothing at all.

One more did nothing to the end. They made similar mistakes, sometimes dying long before they did anything useful. Sometimes they even out determined them, or that world’s version at least. Some worlds simply vanished.

While watching, they hit a ceiling. Viewing the worlds...it does not confer the same effects as living them. They can understand far more out here...but they wouldn’t comprehend.

So perhaps...perhaps they should…?

They...shall, they determined.

…

Sans was troubled. He sat on his bed, watching the self-sustaining trash tornado with a troubled expression. Why was he troubled? Well, it all had to do with his notes. No, that’s not true. It wasn’t his notes… but his notes all the same.

Do you understand that? Maybe not. After all, even the Skeleton has trouble comprehending sometimes.

The best he could describe it would be notes from another world. But it can’t be. Can it? Regardless, it was clear that the timeline reset again. That was glaringly obvious. They probably worked the most in the past two days than ever before. Sans vaguely remembered Papyrus being incredibly tearful and yelling;

“SANS! YOU ARE FINALLY WORKING! I AM SO HAPPY!”

...Now that Sans thought about it really, really, wasn’t a vague remembrance. Their skull still rang from the scream.

But he’s digressing. Maybe it's because he’s a bit...terrified. The notes had his handwriting but at a certain point, it began to deteriorate. Actually, it went from zero to a hundred in two pages before it dragged itself out of that indecipherable pit. Even still, only the last page made any sense.

“the grey human...saved my life...teleport...and they know. now...who are you?”

“I am Frisk.”

Sans jumped, staring at the short grey child before them.

He gulped, at a loss for words.

It was an unnatural greyscale. Not the colour itself, but the essence of which the grey existed on. It was almost as if they embodied all the colours simultaneously but in doing so, scattered their meanings.

It was eerie, but the eyes must be the worst.

Their eyes were like a void, like punctures where reality simply cease to be. It never existed. It could not have existed. But when they moved, reality seeped back as if they had been there all along.

There was nothing there. Nothing but the world.

“Odd. The world is grey.”

“heh, i’d say i nearly jumped out of my skin but i really don’t have any.” Sans looked at the faintly smiling grey being, “and frisk? what are you suppose to be?” Sans began to sweat.

“A human.” Frisk answered curtly, “Although that may not be entirely true now.”

“...how are you here?”

…

“so lemme get this straight...you’re saying that you were scattered across time and space...and now you’re able to see every single timeline in all existing universes at the same time?”

Frisk nodded. Then tilted their head from side to side.

“Kind of.”

They sat on the desk, with the notebook flipped to the last page. The resemblance of the sketch and the human before Sans was uncanny. And really, Sans wasn’t an artist by any stretch of that word. It was simply too much work.

“yea, sorry but i’m not really buying that.” he looked at the notes again, “just because my notes support your claim doesn’t mean i can trust you.” Frisk gave Sans a curious look. His grin was strained, his eyes were pinpricks, but in anxiety rather than anger, “if...if you really can perceive all realities...then tell me this….who is w.d. gaster to me?”

The void closed, if only for a brief second. The world seemed to have lost its colour for a second, drenched in monochrome.

“...While it would be rude to talk about someone listening...it would be rude not to answer. He is your f-...I’m sorry. That’s not true.” Frisk stared at him with open voids again, “He’s your brother. In this timeline.”

“Wha-”

“Sorry, there are many variations. This one is one of the less common ones. Usually, he’s your father. But really, it’s not that uncommon. Sometimes he’s your younger brother even. Sometimes you’re not related at all. There were even these curious cases where you and Papyrus are two halves of Gaster. And other times-”

“that’s enough.”

Frisk looked at Sans. His eyes were pitch black, but the bone was ridged in a way that made it abundantly clear they were suppose to be closed. He hand one hand gripping his skull, the other gripping the other arm. He was all nerves and tension. He was hunched and shivering like a leaf.

Frisk frowned.

“i trust you.” the skeleton made a sound like he was sobbing, “i...trust you…”

“Sorry.” Frisk jumped off the table, “It’s been a while since I have been with anyone else. I see him sometimes. But sometimes, he evades even my sight. Erased a little too well. Not in all worlds though. But...I think you know the one I’m talking about though.”

“yea.” Sans began to calm down, “i must say this was unexpected.”

“I can’t say the same, omnipresence kinda ruins suspense for you. Although...I did gain unlimited access to puns.”

“for real?! how about you share a few over at grillby’s?”

“A date with the Legendary Fartmaster?” Frisk gained a small smile, “Sounds like a plan.”

...

“I thought you’d order spare ribs.”

“heh heh, that’s pretty humerus.”

“In the first run, I always thought nothing would get under you skeletons’ skin...then I realized that puns were Papyrus’s achilles’ heel.”

“oh wow, that was three puns in one. That really tickles my funny bone.”

“What can I say...I’m bone to be wild.”

“SANS!”

The skeleton in blue turned to face a taller and incredibly irate skeleton in orange cape wearing something he affectionately called his “battle-body”. With an affectionate grin, Sans addressed his dear brother.

“oh hey there pap, sup.” Sans looked amused, "you never come to grillby's willingly, what changed your mind?"

“I’M HERE BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN SEVEN DAYS AND YOU HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!” Papyrus yelled, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD NEVER COME TO SUCH A GREASE TRAP IF I DID NOT HAVE ANYTHING IMPORTANT TO DO!"

“eh, i’ll do that later.” Sans turned back to Frisk, “now, where were we. i seem to lose my place with you around.”

“Hey now, that’s hitting a bit too close to home.”

There was a moment. Then Papyrus suddenly realized who sat before him, “OH MY GOD! SANS! IS THAT...A HUMAN?!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just ketchup.” Frisk quipped, “I think I’m getting use to humanisms again.”

“OH.” Papyrus seemed to deflate a tinny bit from disappointment.

“hey, what about that sitting in front of me?” Sans winked with a wide grin, coming to the rescue.

“...OH MY GOD, IT’S A HUMAN!” Papyrus could have cried, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE THIS HUMAN AND...AND...AND I’LL BE POPULAR! I’LL HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS! AND I’LL WAKE UP SURROUNDED BY FRIENDS AND KISSES!”

“Close enough.” Frisk winked, closing one of their void like eyes, “Unfortunately, I won’t be here for long enough...how about I tell you about another human? They’ll need some friends after coming down here.”

“OH BOY! I’LL BE THE BEST FRIEND TO THEM EVER!”

“what a co-mandible brother i have eh?”

“SANS! NO!”

“You’re smiling though.”

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT!”

“you know you love it, paps. after all…”

“NO! DON’T DO IT!”

“i can see right through you.”

“NOOOOOO!”

...

 

 


	3. World 172

It looked like a star. Truth be told, it looked like the shape called a star rather than an actual star. That would be a bit absurd. It would glitter with a soft yellow but in Frisk’s monochromatic vision, it merely shifted between greys. Some lighter, some darker, continuously in a everlasting pattern.

Frisk was, of course, staring at a SAVE point.

They are an odd existence, not wholly natural, but not entirely artificial. To put it simply, they are nodes that bridge time, allowing a record to be stored to act as a return point. Those determined enough can use this move against time, using LOAD on a SAVE.

RESETs can be seen as stronger SAVEs. However, they literally reset an entire world, turning back time utterly to a single defined position, usually a drastic turning point. RESET points cannot be changed through DETERMINATION alone though. And fiddling with time and space in a way that actually affect RESETs well...that kind of power is better off kept in the minds of aloof gods.

Isn’t that what they are? Frisk looked at their hands. Who says that they cannot reach out and use these SAVE points themselves? They reached towards it and froze, fingertips merely a few millimeters away. Then drew back.

No. No, that would be...inefficient. Afterall, what is a mere SAVE against someone that can go against resets? No, they already seen what can happen when they SAVE. Rampant corruption...they are unable to bear the weight of their sins of every world, every instance, every possibility.

“What colour is it?”

“W-what?” a surprised voice replied.

“The star, what colour is it?” Frisk replied patiently.

“Yellow, why?”

“...So you can see.” Frisk turned to their mundane counterpart and looked down. They were even slighter than they, “Young. And...male. And identifies as so.”

“You look like me!” he exclaimed suddenly, grinning widely, “Oh wow! But you are a bit grey, are you sad?”

Frisk shook their head, “I’m fine, merely...not here.”

“But you are here.” their counterpart replied with childish confidence.

“And simultaneously -at the same time- not.” Frisk elaborated when they remembered they were talking to a mere eight year old.

“But you are here!” The other Frisk toed the snow, “I can see you right here. Look! I can even touch you!”

They touched. Frisk looked at where colour met un-colour on their wrist and tilted their head, “Is this the confidence that allowed you to ‘wiggle sexily’ to jelly?”

“Wha- how did you know that?!” The other yelped, leaping backwards, “Th-that was a one time thing!”

“Oh, and don’t forget calling Toriel ‘mom’ after flirting with her.” They were having fun how.

“It was a mistake. I was just apologizing.” They mumbled, “I wish I could stayed there. But I can’t.”

Frisk observed the saddened boy with an intense gaze, “And why not?”

“Because I can’t.”

Frisk nodded.

“Alright, in that case...I mustn't keep you for longer. You have that ‘date’ with Papyrus to look forward to.”

He blushed, “Shut up! It’s only a one time thing!”

They chuckled, “Come tell me that in a few months.”

…

They have to go. This world...this peaceful world had no need, or not enough need for their intervention. Especially when they found they can't touch anything that doesn’t have magic or a certain degree of determination. Or if they were very light weight.

_**WELCOME BACK.** _

I was never gone. They opened their eyes. But they had to wonder...what happens when they were gone? Does another conscious take over? Are there other egos rise from their minds, controlling their body? Or are they even real? Or merely a projection of a possibility?

They decided not to dwell on that thought. It was an uncomfortable one which says an unfortunate amount given that they were one of the few that can look into the Dark and accept its nature.

Another world, another time...maybe they will head towards the end this time.

_**DARK, DARKER, YET DARKER…** _

_**ARE YOU ALONE?** _

…

They stood in the middle of a grandiose hallway, fitting for castle of a king. Light filtered through the windows; the castle was build in a part of the underground where the sun can actually touch. It served as inspiration and hope...hope that one day they can reach the top of this mountain they were condemned to, returning to the world as its surface dwellers.

Hope was scarce these days.

Footsteps echoed through the halls.

“heya.” a familiar voice echoed through the halls, “you’ve been busy huh?”

There was no reply, “so, i’ve got a question for ya…”

“...huh? who are you?” The unamused permanent grin faltered a tad, “you’re not that kid.” Sans stated.

“Not quite.”

Sans’ eyes narrowed in distrust, “awfully convenient for you.”

“Yes, very much so.”

There was a brief silence before a blinding beam bleached the grand hall. When sight returned to Sans, he was relieved to find that nothing remained. It would be terrifying if they were still alive, considering it was somehow more powerful than his ‘strongest’ attack. The ground was charred black

Sans felt a warm- cold? -hand brush against his cheekbone, “Did you think I’d just stand and take the hit?”

“...honestly, it doesn't feel like i'm giving the bad time this time around.” Sans muttered. He angled himself slightly before giving a small sound of surprise, “huh, you look different.”

“Truly?” Frisk examined their self. They have seemingly grown, becoming much taller than before. They retained their androgynous ambiguity, however, “I see. It should have been obvious.” Then they changed their topic, training voids upon a single blue burning eye, “Enough about me. What of you? What happened for you to have become so paranoid, so violent...so active?”

“you must really not be from here if you don’t know bub.” Sans stated roughly.

“...This world grey, more than my vision can see. I know what happened...but I rather someone explain.” Frisk replied patiently.

“hmm. what is there to say? almost everyone is dead.” Sans gave a low chuckle, “its funny...it took me this long to care and there is nothing left. from the ruins to snowdin to the core...there is nothing left. the few that survived are long gone, other than asgore and i and... _the human_.”

The hall fell silent. The brooding skeleton and the contemplative god waited in restlessness. Frisk was still as death and they were pretty sure that Sans fell asleep. Sans had ‘sleeping anywhere’ down to an art, almost magical to be sure.

“...you should hide.” Sans whispered, “or you might have a bad time.”

They silently hid behind one of the massive pillars in the room. Curious despite the downtrodden state of this world, Sans leaned over to see- _no one there_.

“so you know shortcuts too.” He muttered “but...right now...the sun is out, the birds are chirping…”

He turned to face a human. They had the strangest expression. Anyone would have akined it to being like a clown. Or better yet, a puppet.

Their existence revolves around their ability entertain, but like a clown, their performance ends wrong and uncanny, and in effect terrifying.

They had a mild smile that belied a twisted nature. Their eyes are blank but unlike the supernatural void of the other Frisk, it was a gleaming red of predatory fervour and detachment. It was to be expected...their EXP shot through the roof along with their LOVE.

Dust clung them like ketchup to fries. His gaze darkened when he thought of the reason why.

“the birds are chirping...honestly. I wonder why they are...especially when the devil itself decided to show its face.” Unbiddenly, animalistic skulls burning with blue energy faded into existence in a way that suggested they always been there, merely waiting for their skeleton controller to call upon them, “ _You should be burning in hell._ ”

The world erupted into white yet again.

…

It had been a hard battle...for both parties present.

There was two starkly different reactions s to the tough fight. Sans stood his ground, sweating more than he had ever before. But the fire burning in one of his eye and that permanent grin made him a formidable sight.

On the other hand, the human...if they could be called that, wasn’t doing so well. They had a markedly feral appearance, teeth bared and gashing towards the skeleton in blue. Their grip on the demonic looking knife tightened enough to draw blood from their palm.

“...that expression on your face...it really defies description. why are you doing this anyways? Is there a point other than for personal satisfaction for doing such a thing? why would you adamantly go about causing genocide?” Sans’s eyes flared, “kids like you...why are there kids like you?”

It happened in an instant, tens of skulls -gasterblasters- phased into existence, erupting simultaneously into almost almighty beams of magic. The human could only stare with wide eyes before being engulfed by the light.

When the glare faded, a solitary red heart pulsated before Sans. He tried to grab at the SOUL but it refused to be caught, flowing through his skeletal digits like water before bursting into millions of little pieces.

“i always wonder why people only use their most powerful attack once. oh well.” Sans muttered while shaking his sweaty head, “...i guess that’s done...but it’s not over is it?” Sans muttered.

“Not at all.” Frisk stepped from behind a column.

“heh, it would all too easy if it was. so? they are loading right?”

Frisk stepped towards Sans, “Correct. Although, they may require a moment of respite.”

Sans sighed, “ugh, this is tiring. it’s never gonna end. i can feel it in my bones. got any tips for me?” Sans waited for a response. Receiving none, he turned to see Frisk with their brow creased, pondering, “hey, what’s the matter bub?”

“...I am contemplating the consequences of my actions.” It took only moments more for a decision to be made. They nodded once decisively, “I will help you.”

…

When they first found that Sans was nowhere to be found, they had to breathe a sigh of relief. They continued through the grand halls, into another grey hallway, and through the throne room, only briefly giving the flower bed a small look.

Something was wrong. They knew the moment they stepped into the dark room. An unknown door slammed shut with a resounding _thud_.

“So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king.”

Sans’s voice echoed through the room.

They were confused, but only mildly. Faintly, something responded within them.

“Together...you will determine the fate of the Underworld. That’s then. Now...you will be judged. Judged for every LV you have earned and every EXP you have earned...hmm? But judging by that look on your face...you don’t care do you?” Sans stepped out of the shadows, eyes reflecting the void, “ _You dirty brother killer._ ”

Something was terribly wrong. It was almost enough to frighten them.

“but really, you looked rather frustrated about something. guess i did my job right for once.” Sans gave them a chilling look, “did you know how it felt for me to march up these steps? to break to him -asgore- about everything that had happened under his nose? can you ever comprehend how it felt to tell him that his wife is dead. and did you how it felt to see him stunned before me before...denial, bargaining, depression, and at the very end...true, unadulterated anger….did you know how hard it was to hold him back? truly, asgore is a boss monster of his own tier. he is not the king simply because he watches over the entirety of the underworld but also due to his power. if he so wished, it is very possible for him to defeat humans physically, despite our weaker, magic powered bodies. if he so wished, well, kid... _you’d be burning in hell right now_.”

Sans shrugged carelessly, “welp, it might be a testament to my own efforts to have made him back down. but i want to give you a chance. what do ya say buddy? why don’t we just leave this all behind us?”

Buttons hovered before the human, glowing orange through the darkness. One said fight, one said mercy...the last said _run away_.

It seemed like the best choice for now. They made to hit the button but recoiled when a beam of blue karmic retribution seared the button out of existence before systematically erasing the other two.

“chara, chara, chara... _When did you start to believe you had a choice?_ ” The room suddenly lit, revealing Sans standing on top of a monstrous machine. The room lead left and right, the doorway from which they had came forward from was nowhere to be found.

“a little birdy told me that they didn’t like what you did to their reputation. they also told me they hated the way your influence seeped into that of an innocent child’s, staining their hand with murder. it wasn’t hard to understand my options then. now...why don’t us nine souls have a _heart-to-heart talk?_ ”

The machine came to life with an ear-shattering rumble, the ‘eyes’ glowed with a strange, twisted rainbow. The world ripped at its seams, twisting up and sideways. Ghostly visages of those whose lives have been lost rippled through this strange dimension created through Sans powerup.

Then everything stopped. As anticlimactic as ever, a untouched Sans stood before Chara with the same grin and same one eyed stare. Except this time...he was full of... _ **DETERMINATION**_.

“let’s see how long you can last before giving up. and then... _I shall turn all the damage you have done._ ”

It's the end.

...

Sans woke in his bed. Curious, it did not feel like he was suppose to be there.

“damn, must be another reset then.” The grin on his face faltered a bit, “welp, time to consult the handy-dandy notebook. maybe something different...hmm?”

On the last page of his note book, the first page he saw for it was already flipped to it, was the sketch of a tall, grey human with eyes that reflected too much for something that was coloured in all black, with an uncanny but somehow genuine smile. Beside the human was, written in his handwriting, “grey human...saved this world...a god? heh, blasphemous.”

He quickly scribbled the last word out before writing something else in, “till next time, frisk. now, i have a human to greet.”

_Friend._

...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this one kinda ballooned at the end. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially Sans, even though it was a little vague at points. But hey, undertale is awesome because it has so many things that can be taken in more than ways. But like it or hate it, tell me whatcha think? Honestly, I wish I have people giving me prompts or ideas. But I guess surfing tumblr is a great alternative. Anyways, I'll be back with the next chapter later! Hopefully exams don't eat up what little enjoyment I have in this world :P.  
> Bye~!


	4. World 812:1

**_HELLO YET AGAIN._ **

_ Do you ever get bored of greeting me? _ They thought.  _ And what happened here? It looked as if someone puked yellow flowers into the void. How is that even possible? _

**_DO YOU EVER GET BORED OF KNOWING EVERYTHING? AND IT WOULD SEEM THAT YOU HAVE YOURSELF AN ADMIRER._ **

_These flowers are defying space-time._ They scoffed silently in the void, _And_ _I do not know_ everything _. Merely most._

**_WE OURSELVES ARE EXCEPTIONS, IS IT SO UNBELIEVABLE THAT THERE ARE OTHERS? THIS ITSELF IS AN EXAMPLE._ ** A dark, echoing laugh rang across the void. They felt it more than heard it,  **_YOU BELIEVE YOURSELF TO BE LIMITED, THUS YOU ARE._ **

I _ personally cannot be in more than one place. Even if  _ they _ can.  _ They bit back.

**_YOU? THAT CHILDISH PERSONA OF YOURS? SO YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR HUMANITY DESPITE EVERYTHING, REMAINING JUST…’YOU’. I SEE._ ** There was a shift, the topic was changed,  **_I SEE YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR FORM AS WELL._ **

_ So I can. _

**_HEHEHE. IT’S ABOUT TIME._ **

_ Did you seriously just do that? _

**_WHAT ELSE CAN I DO? IT’S NOT AS IF I CAN TIE A ROPE TO YOU AND ESCAPE. IT WOULD BE A WASTE OF TIME._ **

_ Stop. _ Although, they can’t help but to giggle quietly,  _ Keep this up and I’ll replace you. _

**_THERE IS NO MORE I. I AM MERE OBSOLETE. IRREPLACEABLE AND NOW FOREVER TIMELESS…_ **

_ You seem talkative. _

**_...YOU SHOULD GO. YOUR NEXT WORLD AWAITS, HUMAN._ **

…

He is content, for he is the Great Papyrus! His prowess unheard of, his cooking abilities matching that of gods, and friends with all the denizens of the Underground.

However...there were slight... _ complications. _ Don't get him wrong, he loves being King. He even got a brand new cape! It trice as long as his old one, and his new battle body gleamed with awesomeness. And Kingly Royal spaghetti is unbeatable by any standards! But...something...twinged inside him.

He knows something is wrong. He may be naive, but not stupid. Sans, his brother, is keeping something from him.  _ Everyone _ is keeping something from him. But he just couldn't figure out what.

He’d call Udyne but she hasn't picked up her phone in weeks! But she did go on a training trip and Papyrus shuddered to imagine the bone-crushing tasks she must be doing. 

Oh well, maybe he’ll go for a walk instead.

“Are you going to Waterfall?””

Papyrus turned to see...a human? Oh! It’s a human!

“HELLO THERE HUMAN! I AM KING PAPYRUS! I AM ROYALTY NOW! ISN’T IT WONDERFUL? WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE? YOU LOOK...FAMILIAR! WHO ARE YOU?”

Frisk tilted their head, “How are you Papyrus?”

“I AM WONDERFUL! IT IS SO AMAZING TO HAVE EVERYONE AS MY FRIENDS! I AM SO POPULAR NOW! WHILE I DON’T GET KISSES EVERYDAY I DO GET HUGS AND FEED EVERYONE PASTA EVERYDAY!”

“...Truly?” Frisk nodded, “I’ll see you in Waterfall.”

They stepped away. Papyrus noticed that they went behind the throne he had sat previously. Curious, he looked behind to find absolutely no trace of the odd human.

“STRANGE! IT’S ALMOST LIKE A PUNLESS VERSION OF SANS WAS JUST HERE!” Although, that said, Sans had been a bit aloof recently. And much much more tired looking. It was slightly disconcerting to see his brother, who had always been so lazy, work himself into the ground.

“I guess you can call me Comedic Sans.”

“I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING!”

After the human disappeared yet again, His Royal Highness Papyrus began his walk to Waterfall.

But of course! He will go with his head held high, greeting everyone that he sees like a real ruler would!

“NYEH NYEH NYEH! BRILLIANT PAPYRUS!” And off he went! Passing the hedge in the shape of his smile, past the perfectly calibrated puzzles, past the barred hallway and into the core, beginning his quest for even more friends!

...

He tried. He really did try. But it was trying for even  _ he _ to remain so optimistic as he journeyed past the denizens of the Underground. He was painfully aware of the fake smiles and strained expressions on everyone’s faces as they greeted each other. Although, the strain grew by a tinny bit when he mentioned pasta….

But the Waterfalls was beautiful as always and that always made him smile. Glowing mushroom and grass littered the hard cavern ground, sustaining on what little resource they can find. The main waterfall itself glowed with the same bioluminosity, lighting what would have been a lightless cave system.

Papyrus followed the well tread path, using memory and footprints to guide him along. However, he soon found himself lost, which was quite ridiculous seeing the numerous times he had walked to Udyne’s house. That wouldn’t excuse his current state though. Something pushed him onwards, making him eager, albeit a tad hesitant, to reach the end of this new path.

He reached the end...and it was beautiful. A naturally formed chamber thanks to the slowly growing grass glowing on the roof and all around. On the ground was a smattering of seven echo flowers in seven different colours.

“Pretty, isn’t it? Well, I can’t really tell but I can tell from your eyes.” The grey human stepped from behind a stalagmite. “Welcome to the Echo Chamber.”

“HUMAN! UM...WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?”

“...Are you happy?”

“OF COURSE I AM! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?”

“I think you are just trying to be strong. To appease the citizens of the Underground. That’s why you don’t wear the crown afterall.”

Papyrus put a hand on top of his bare skull, the grin faded into something more despondent, something that was quite painful to look at, “...you know where they went.”

“Of course.”

“...you will not tell me.”

They shook their head, “I don’t have to.”

Papyrus swallowed harshly, “...why?”

“...I don’t know. You’ll have to ask her. But...you can’t, at least, not now.”

“Not now?”

“There is another human coming.” Frisk gave Papyrus a strange look, “What happens depends on you. Stay, listen, decide. They will come in two days.”

…

_ “No! Please! Wait-” _

_ But nobody came. _

_ “I’m not scared of you! Don’t you dar-” _

_ But nobody came. _

_ “I don’t want to fight. This is wron-” _

_ But nobody came. _

_ “Just a small set back. I will get o-” _

_ But nobody came. _

_ “I am sorry. But I can’t help you any mor-” _

_ But nobody came. _

_ “...I see. Then you are just as guilty.” _

_ “But nobody came.” _

_ But nobody came. _

_ “...But someone came.” _

_ “Someone came. Somebody. Somebody help.” _

_ Please, why doesn’t anyone help? _

…

“pap.”

“HMM?”

“you ok?”

“...YEA. JUST...THINKING.”

“...alright.”

“HEY SANS...WHAT IF...WHAT IF A HUMAN CAME HERE AGAIN?”

“a human? well, we’d give it a bunch of puzzles and then let them go.”

“REALLY? “

“really.”

“...I MISSED YOU SANS. YOU WERE GONE FOR A WHILE.”

“...i missed you too. i guess no _ body _ can replace you. hehehe.”

“...”

…

“There’s a human coming!”

“A human!  _ A human! _ ”

“A human...A soul!”

“A soul!”

“A soul!”

“A soul to break the barrier.”

“A soul to set us free!

“We’ll finally be free!”

“King Papyrus will save us all!”

“King Papyrus will free us all!”

“King Papyrus!”

_ “King Papyrus!” _

…

Papyrus ran with all his might. Cutting through the Core using elevators and dashing through the MTT resort. He had to dodge left, right, and everywhich way to dodge the herd of people that gathered to him like moths to candles. This time, he was even able to ignore the neon status of Mettaton. The Hot Zone was nothing if not long. The winding path of Waterfall became a frustration - _ he has no time for this! _ A friendly bird cut that journey in pieces when it offered to ferry him over. Snowdin was eclipsed with a snowstorm that made it hard to move in but he trudged on. He must, Papyrus must-!

He found himself behind Sans and the human. They were - _ they were- _ they were...so  _ terrified _ . They were...they were already…

Already….

“...SANS.” When did he fall to the floor? From where he kneeled he could see the faint blue heart -soul- of the former human. Sans remained turned, giving no indication that he heard Papyrus.

“SANS...WHY? I THOUGHT WE...WE.” Sans said nothing, “WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? DID SOMETHING…?” A dreadful thought came to mind, “IS IT BECAUSE...OF HER?”

Sans rounded up to Papyrus violently. Standing once more Papyrus could only stare at the flickering blue magic and the trails of tears. The ever grinning face of Sans was twisted into a bitter grimace.

Papyrus doesn't want to see his brother like this again.

“SANS.” Papyrus grabbed Sans’ shoulder, an unusually solemn and -to Sans- kingly, regal, expression. Something burned inside Papyrus, “SANS. TELL. ME. EVERYTHING.”

...

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FLIPPING GOD.  
> I AM SO SORRY.  
> I WANTED TO POST A WHILE BACK BUT I JUST NEVER GOT TO IT. PLEASE DON'T CRUCIFIX ME.  
> That said, this chapter did give me a bit of trouble. I wanted to shot Papyrus' innocent side, but also convey that he isn't the naive skeleton everyone believed he was. I think I did ok. Well then, sorry about the late update, I'll get a move on the next chapter. I just got to find something that I can pop into next time.  
> And don't worry, there are stories that continue...they will appear...intermittently.  
> Stories within a story, getting real meta here. Especially with Undertale as a base. Welp! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. WORLD //-!7yI

_Chara…._

_Chara…!_

_Chara, please...Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters…_

_Chara, huh? That’s a nice name. My name is…_

_My name is…_

_M̥͓̝̦̋͆͆ỳ̞͈͕̗ͥ̃̊ͧ ̝̻ͦ͒̓̓̚͠n̹̲̳̭̥̰̬͐̀a̟̺͙̥͓̎̉̾͋̒̓͐͢m͓͕̣̞̜͕͛̿̂̓ͭȩ͇͈͐̓ͦͪ ̟͎͕͂̀ḭ͖̪̗̖̜͂̚s̿̒ͦ̍͌͋.̢̯̹̳̠̫̰̈́ͮ.͔̥͚͙͕̜͐̓ͬ̄.̼̹̝̣͓ͩ̑̃̈_

_m̡̦̣̜͙̽͂̄͘͝Y̶̟͙̺͔̯͉ͦ͋̇̕ ̷̢̫͖̩̜̻̳͈̪ͦ́N̶̻̦͐͂ͥ̉̀͗̽A̭̙̣͕̅̄ͮͥ̓̎̿ͦ͜͡m̦̦̜̣̺̫͗ͣ̓̿ͨ̔ͮ̏͜͞ͅE͍̪̬̲̠̻̝͆ͮ̑̑́ͯͮ̃ ͨͮ͋́͏̣̤͉̟̥̹̝i͍͉̣̻͓̼ͮͦ͊ͩͥ̄̏͘S̡̳̯͍̭͕͙̠̠ͪ̅̇ͣͅ.̸̻͚̲̣̲̘͍̻́͆̀.ͩ͑̈́̎͑̆̑҉͉͕͓̥.ͩ̇̾͑̔ͨ҉̮͞_

_M̸̶̷̵̷͎͕͉̘͕ͬ̂̎ͦͤ̉ͫ̊̇̔Y̶̰̜͍͎̯̥̦͓̮̤̺̟̆́ͥ̀̋̓̾̂ͧ̓ͩͣ̓̃̀͠ͅ ͭ͐͐̌̉̅̃͠͏̨͏͏̤̮̜͕͕̤N̴̛̹̟͍̠̖͓̗̪͙̳̗͂̒̿̂͌͊̑̍͛͒̍ͫ̍̀̿́Ȃ̶̧͎̬͔͈̦̼̞̳̝̭͍͇͙̼̻͗̈̒̊̊̈́̌͑ͯͫ͌ͣͯͬ̚͡M̪͚̟͈ͦͫ̈̋͂̓ͯ̓̉̾̈̀ͨ̓͑̇̔͜͜.̵̰̱͉̄̃̅̆͒̈ͯ̊̋̎.̱̩͖̥̩̙ͦͪ͊ͦͦ̇ͦͧ̽̏͋ͬ͆͐͝.̡̛̙̞̯̺͇̠̲̲̱̭̮̥͍͉̰̠͇͓ͯ͆ͧͤͣ̀̊͋ͤ̆̔̂͋̊ͩ̎͛̍̃ͅ!_

_.̶͇̰̣̔ͯ̐̋͟.̢̳̺̙ͭ͂́ͤ.̼̰̍ͨ͟͝.͂̔ͬ͛҉̮̖͓̙̰͝.͙͈̗̮͈̝͛͆ͣ̽̉.͎̼̱͇̜͔͉̋͛̊ͅ.̡̟͓̭͙̪̼̬̖̹ͦ̇͐̃̈ͪ̚͜.̫͎̖̎͋̚.̸̹̫̮̃̂͝.̮̲͈̝̪̟̤͊ͩͯͫͅ.̜̤͋̿ͪ̀ͥ.̸͈̗̬͔̩̯̳̗͗̂̐̉̿.̅ͯ̽͋̋͏̵͏̼̭ͅ.͔̜͕͎͔̫̙̀̽͘͡.̥͇̲͚̞͖̲̖̭̔.̷͚̮̬̠̌͘.̘͖̮͇͒͗ͤ͝.̤̖͐̂ͪͮ̈́͂̐͢.̞̲̜͖̗͉̻̺ͧ̾͑͑̃̎̚̕͢.̗̩̝̝̮̮̍ͪͥ͊̽͌ͫͧ͟.͉̆̅̒̚͞.̹̑ͦ͛̽̀.̗͍͓͈̖̙̪̦͒̂ͨ͋͘͡͡ͅ.̵̱͉̩̯͔̺̗͎͗̒ͮͯ̇̍̑.̪̺̱̼ͦ̍ͪͨͨ.̷̪̻̱̠̲̿ͧ͂͝.͉͎̯̥̾̀͘.͌̐͏̛̩͙̙͎͚̮͕͙.̜̮̠ͮ̈́͑͊ͤ̍̀̕.̭̼̈́̋ͮ͋̔̐̆͞.̸̤̘̎̎ͫ̆̇.͍̘̿̀ͩ͜͝͞.̫̞̼͔̀ͧͭ̄͒̕͢.̛̻̮̝̮͌͊ͪ̊.̻̗̰̩͐.̰̪̞̟̗̊̾̾̒ͨ́ͅͅͅ.̯͉̲̦̏̾̅͐̽ͨ̋̔ͅ.̴͍͉̯̝̰ͭ̿́ͫ̕͜.̗̖̤̫̠̞̭̓ͮͣ̊̃̌͜ͅ.̛͚̻̼̯̟̻̜̫̹̉̒̈́͛̎͛̒̓ͤ.̦̠͕̥̳ͤͦ̅.̛̣̬̺̻̥̺̪̳̐ͮ͢.̷̧̤̬̙͈̟͐ͫ̃̓͌ͬ̒ͯ̀.̶̛̟̥̝̰͚̇́ͪ͢.͎͉͚̱́̃͛ͪͥ͟͞.͈̮͎̤̤͎̘̅͛̾̔͒.̬̏͑͌̅̈͆ͣͥ.̗̣̟̹̖̦͎̳͆͂͒ͭͯ̚.̭̹̹͚̱̙͋ͭ̊̆͊͞.͔̜̝͇̤͚̥̑ͣ͂̔͌ͬ̔̾͝.̠͕̙̱̫͈̥̖̑̌͋̓̓.̶̝̈͊̀̾͜.̹̪̫̮͎̻̅̈͠͝.̤͚̖̆̔͆̓̔̇͐ͫ.̵̮̬̜̜̱̩̒̀̆̇ͤ.̡̯̗̟͓̬͗̒́͗ͪ̾.͍̹͔͊̔̂͋̕.̙̼͖̏͌̃̕.̵̡ͮͦͧ̚҉̤̹.̶͂̒̓͑͐͏̯̠͈̝̪.̜̩̭͈̍ͧͫ̄͆͛ͥ̀̚͠.̶̩̝̭̀͗̇͌͛̚.̬̰̊̄ͫ̂͌̚̕.̴̹̪̔ͨ͆͡.̜̽.̛̖̺̺̙ͬ͊ͬͬ̀.̱̩̟̲̯͚͋͋ͦ͜.͙͕̿̏̈́͆̽͋͆ͫͫ.̷̨̝͉͕̦͙͔́̀̽̐ͨ͊̑.̵̷͕͂ͣ̈́ͩͯ̓͟.̴͓͈̤̦̦̦͈ͥ̑ͥ̓ͧͮ̀.̨̫̱͍̺̘̘̉͗.̷̨̼̱̳ͫ͆.̡̟̥̗̤̦͈̊͗̽ͬ̉͒́.͚̬̙̰̥͚̤ͫ̃̍̌́̈̓͢͞ͅ.̛͕͚͇̹̤̙̋ͯ̉̓̏.͔̓͛̈́͞ͅ.̧̬̞̦ͥ͊͌̈̌ͫ͒̾.̴̡̝̫͈̣̮̥̮̬͒ͭ͑̎ͭ͐.̢̙͔̔͗̍ͩ̈̓̓ͭ.̣̺̙̝̯̲̲̠̞͐͛͂̐̄͆͑.̙̣̦̮͈͖̫̼͐͐̉̅̑ͭ̅ͬ̉͜͟.̗̎ͭ̄͊̌̎͗͗.̟̱̑̈̀͛͒͐̃͜.͓̖̲̟͉ͦ̐̍̕.̤ͮ̚̕͞.̠̩̥̬̮̞͙͍̏́̂.̶̛͖͎̞̰̼͙͉̔̑ͫͫ̄̈̓̕.̶̡͚̌͛͘.̉ͫ͞͏͍̩̣̼̯̥.̛͇͇̺̯̣ͣ͑͑ͭͩ͘ͅ.̡̛̛͙͓̤̺̔͗.̷̨̘̗̠̞̣ͪͣ̽ͦ̊̉ͭ͋͑̕.̧͚͖̖̼̒͆̏ͪ́.̸̞͈̠̠̖͕̫̝̼͋̏̆.̹͇͇̐ͨ͑ͬ̒̚.̵̖̘̺͓̮͑ͤͮ̅͟.͐͒̇̕҉͖͔̰̭͕͠.̵ͮ͌͊̾ͭ́͏̖̗̼̳.̵͈͉̦̦̯̭̼ͭ̌ͨ̏̒͛͟.͔ͬ͊̓̊̽̊́.̞̗̹͍̞̟ͪ͆̍̀.̧͕͚̂͒ͥͫ̽̂͊ͩ.̠͉͖̟̫̟̪̮̣ͮ͆͂͠.̶͇̰̣̔ͯ̐̋͟.̢̳̺̙ͭ͂́ͤ.̼̰̍ͨ͟͝.͂̔ͬ͛҉̮̖͓̙̰͝.͙͈̗̮͈̝͛͆ͣ̽̉.͎̼̱͇̜͔͉̋͛̊ͅ.̡̟͓̭͙̪̼̬̖̹ͦ̇͐̃̈ͪ̚͜.̫͎̖̎͋̚.̸̹̫̮̃̂͝.̮̲͈̝̪̟̤͊ͩͯͫͅ.̜̤͋̿ͪ̀ͥ.̸͈̗̬͔̩̯̳̗͗̂̐̉̿.̅ͯ̽͋̋͏̵͏̼̭ͅ.͔̜͕͎͔̫̙̀̽͘͡.̥͇̲͚̞͖̲̖̭̔.̷͚̮̬̠̌͘.̘͖̮͇͒͗ͤ͝.̤̖͐̂ͪͮ̈́͂̐͢.̞̲̜͖̗͉̻̺ͧ̾͑͑̃̎̚̕͢.̗̩̝̝̮̮̍ͪͥ͊̽͌ͫͧ͟.͉̆̅̒̚͞.̹̑ͦ͛̽̀.̗͍͓͈̖̙̪̦͒̂ͨ͋͘͡͡ͅ.̵̱͉̩̯͔̺̗͎͗̒ͮͯ̇̍̑.̪̺̱̼ͦ̍ͪͨͨ.̷̪̻̱̠̲̿ͧ͂͝.͉͎̯̥̾̀͘.͌̐͏̛̩͙̙͎͚̮͕͙.̜̮̠ͮ̈́͑͊ͤ̍̀̕.̭̼̈́̋ͮ͋̔̐̆͞.̸̤̘̎̎ͫ̆̇.͍̘̿̀ͩ͜͝͞.̫̞̼͔̀ͧͭ̄͒̕͢.̛̻̮̝̮͌͊ͪ̊.̻̗̰̩͐.̰̪̞̟̗̊̾̾̒ͨ́ͅͅͅ.̯͉̲̦̏̾̅͐̽ͨ̋̔ͅ.̴͍͉̯̝̰ͭ̿́ͫ̕͜.̗̖̤̫̠̞̭̓ͮͣ̊̃̌͜ͅ.̛͚̻̼̯̟̻̜̫̹̉̒̈́͛̎͛̒̓ͤ.̦̠͕̥̳ͤͦ̅.̛̣̬̺̻̥̺̪̳̐ͮ͢.̷̧̤̬̙͈̟͐ͫ̃̓͌ͬ̒ͯ̀.̶̛̟̥̝̰͚̇́ͪ͢.͎͉͚̱́̃͛ͪͥ͟͞.͈̮͎̤̤͎̘̅͛̾̔͒.̬̏͑͌̅̈͆ͣͥ.̗̣̟̹̖̦͎̳͆͂͒ͭͯ̚.̭̹̹͚̱̙͋ͭ̊̆͊͞_

_9̵̏̎͋ͮ͛ͩͪ̄̌ͫ͏̞͙̩͚̫̀͝9̨̞̥̼̱̙̖͕͎̤̖̬̫̪̼̃̾ͦ̾̐̓̑͐̓̐̈́̑ͨ̒̑̔͆̐ͣ͡9̴̳͓̱̗̟̝̻͓̙͈̜̙͉̺͍̳̈͋͆ͫͣ̑̈́͋̎̊̔͋̑ͩͭ͐͐̀͘͡ͅ9̢͍̼̗̻̭̭̯͖̜̩̲̯̩̻͉̞ͬ̑̓ͤͮͬͤ̆́̕͜͠ͅ9ͩ́̏̎̌͊ͦ̀̐̊̓͂̇͛̐̅͋ͭͨ͠͏͙͇͉͙͕̩̦̙̙͜9͐̃ͧ̿̈̒ͩ̀ͨͪ̽̾̂͏̸̛̝͖̹̤̬͘9̨͎̟̝͈̲͓͔̜͈͍̘̬̩̰̹̯̙̺͗ͮ̑́̾̋̈́̂̐͋̄͆̋ͣͤ̇ͦ̉̕͟9̛̗͎̞̺̜̹̩̯̯̱̦̫̺ͮͧ́̊ͯ̓͞͞9̧͑̍̒ͥ͐ͣ͒̔̈́ͤ̽ͩ̋̃̏͏̨̞͉͇͖͍̘͙̖̱̱̞̟̮̻̗͉͠9̸̸͕̩̪̣̮̓́̒ͯ͗ͣ̊ͨͪ̋́̚͡9̨̣̣̠̟̹̤͈̪̻͓̜̱͗͑̉̎ͭ͑ͪ̇̓͐̇͑ͧ̌̋̍ͪ̈́͘9̡̧͓̼̹̪̐̂̉͂ͯ̏̽͒ͮ̚͡9̶̢̜̲̺̱̩̦̪̠̬̺͓̣̲̠͚̬͍̙̱ͥ̔̊̾ͤ̔ͪ̎͒̆͛́̚͞9̩̭͈͔̺̝͖̜͎͖̜̯̯̎̍̐͗͆͗͋̀́̚͘̕͞9͎̜̻̩̹̖͙̖͔͍̮͊͒̽͐́͢͠͞ͅ9̷̡͈͚̯̖͓̥̮͉͙̩̜̪̝̫̥̾̋ͦ̊ͬ͌͑ͥ͌̾̅̎̓̄ͯ͐ͬ͗ͬ́9̸̥̪͇̺̗͖̟̎̍ͧ̎͌9̷̴̷͉̞̩͉̩̟͖͚̬̯̙̥̄̋̅̈́̑͋͡͠9̴̸̢̛̝̟̗̼͔̤̹̻̩̟̇͒̊̌͂ͮͩ̂̍́̅͒͠ͅ9̷̠̟̺͕̤̣̗͈̞̱̻̯͎̤̘̻̖͊͛̿̇͒ͤ̋ͧ͜͡͝͠9̨͙͍̫̘̺̙̫̪͕̠̰͇́̑̀͋̊̅9̵̧̛̳̩̝̝͕̳͇̙̝̹̻͈̱̜͓͌̑ͤ̓ͯ̿̿͌͗͐̆ͧͣ͘͘9͔͍̠̬̭̭̮͙̣̥͉̘̗̟͚ͮͩ̊ͯ̊̋ͤ̃͗̿̍̒̀́͘͡͡9̴̛͉̰̲̤̝̥͙̳͗̈̓̇ͬͯ͐ͧ̀̀͡9̶̮̭͍̳͕̜̝̬̦̣͎̫̟̗̦͈̈́͛̐ͫ̍ͭͥͤ̒ͤͫͪ͟9̶̵̛̼̹̮̭̞̹̙̗̯̤̥͚̯̫̻͕̾̽͒̋͛ͥ̎̿͂ͧ̏ͪ̋̍̊͟9̊ͯ͂ͦ̎ͦͦ̄͌̾͛̇͆̍͌̅͟͏̘͓̟̦͎͕̼́͡9̷̶̨͈̼͈̪̬̥͎̱͉̣ͦͥ̉͊̓ͮͮͦ̒ͬͩ̚͞͡9̴̖̭̫͙̞͖̪̳̻͉͉̝̤̙ͣͩͧ̔́͜ͅ9̳̜̘̰͍̦̇̑̍́̓͒̔̉͑̑̌̆ͩͫ̈́͑̌͟9̴͊̍͐̎̒ͯ̉͊̾̍͗ͩ̑̉ͭ̐̇̍̚̕҉̖̭̬̪̯̝̟̙̬9̴ͨ́͑ͣͤ͊̍ͯ͋͐ͫͣ͐͗͞͏̡̭͔̦̮͙9̴̊̐͒ͫ̈́̓͗ͯ̌͒̚҉͙͇̤̭̥̘͇̭̣̮̪̫͡͞9ͭ̎ͧͩͥ̃̒ͬ̋̾͘͏̙̬͚̻͔͍͈̲͔͎̪̱̻̻9̵̴̘̻̰̱͐̈̂̓̑̅̓ͣ͐̎̋̾͊̌̊̆͂̈̚͢9̸̡̗͉̣̪̥̞̓̈́ͥ̐ͦͧ͌̃͌͆̑̇ͦ̈̃̔̀͟ͅ9̷̼̺̘͙̗̫̘̳͆́̊ͥ̏́̆̾̒̉̑͑ͧ̓̔̒͆ͫ̿9̛̬̮̳̝͙̻͕͍̳̯͓̥͇̺̝̼̹̠͑́̿̈́̏̓ͤ̉̇͘͢͝͠ͅ9ͧ̍ͥͩ͒̽͗̌ͩ̍ͬ͂ͬͫ͐ͯ҉̷̱̝͙͇9ͦ̇̃́̆҉̴̴͓̘͈̯̝̥̝̬̮͙̖̮̱̮͈ͅ9̨̏̏̿̒̄͟͝҉͍͚̬̦9̢̋͗́̋ͣͨ́ͧ͛͐҉͔͈̖̪̟̼̣̞̠͍͈ͅͅ9ͮ̾͂̔ͫ͐̎̑̈̈ͣ͐̏̑̐̂̿̚҉̴̴̛̱̬̜̪̣̣͚̫̝̯̻͉̗͎͍͜ͅ9̶̷͖͎̝͍̗̦̬̲̖ͫ̓͊͒̽͒̉̆̈͘͜.̵̮̬̜̜̱̩̒̀̆̇ͤ.̡̯̗̟͓̬͗̒́͗ͪ̾.͍̹͔͊̔̂͋̕.̙̼̏͌̃̕9̡͋̓̌͐̌́̈̐̔͆͒̊͛ͨ̍ͤ̿҉̴̮̦͔͙̲̗̤̞͈̝̘̣̕͡9̡̢͗ͯ͋͌͠҉̗̖͙̥̲̠̖̘͙͕̤͠9̶͙̪̫̦̬̲͇̜̞̜͓̘̜͉͙̐ͣ̌͠9̸̭̭̦̠̠̠͂́ͧ͌͒̆̉ͭ́̕9̣͚̰̟͇͈̼̟͚̪̍͌ͣ͊̚̕͜͠9̶͙̪̫̦̬̲͇̜̞̜͓̘̜͉͙̐ͣ̌͠9̸̭̭̦̠̠̠͂́ͧ͌͒̆̉ͭ́̕9̣͚̰̟͇͈̼̟͚̪̍͌ͣ͊̚̕͜͠9̵͙̳̺̻̗̫̼̘̓ͭ͗̔́͒̓́͊ͮ͛̉͌ͯ͜9̵͙̳̺̻̗̫̼̘̓ͭ͗̔́͒̓́͊ͮ͛̉͌ͯ͜9̵͙̳̺̻̗̫̼̘̓ͭ͗̔́͒̓́͊ͮ͛̉͌ͯ͜9̸͇̻̝͍͔̱̩̯̪̺̗͓ͫ̅͗̐͛͋̑ͣ͠͡9̝͚̻̦̱̤̩̹͚̳͎͕̮̼͂͐͐͌̒͐͢9̷̯͎̜͕͇ͦ̈́ͥ̆ͤͪ̋ͭ͌ͣ̎̓ͬ̄ͮͤ͞͞ͅ9̳̟̝͉̟̠̥͈͉̖͕͎̙̜̞͚̩̎ͫ͂̒̃̀̂͒̃͜͝9̧̨̩͉̪̼̦̮̫̥͚̗̪̳̗̇ͩ̽̓̿̾9̨̟̖̦͎͓̬̤̋̾͆ͨ̌̉ͪ́͞9̷̢̡̬̠̪̪̤̠͍̟͓̼̻̹̫͙̠̤̎ͧ̆ͧͅ9̨̅͌͂͗҉̥͚̖̟̻͖̱̯̭̘̯̭͘͠9̲̬͚̯̳̪̥̻̙̬͕̻̖ͮ̇̉͛̓̐̃̾ͧ͂͜͟͡ͅ9̛͍̣̩͍͚̺͖̲͉̩̖͎͉͊́̆̉̓̓̒̄͋ͧ9ͧͨ̎̆ͩ̏̈̎̎̉̄̑̌͐́́͋͌́͏͎̬̙̩̞͔̫͕̦̤̫͇̮̻̀9̷̜̜͚̬̳̰͈̺͕̹͖̲̝̺̱̑͐͆͒ͣ̐̑́͘͞9̵̗̤̲̺̃̃̊̃͑̅ͩ͛͗̈͊͆̀ͧ̔̈͑͘͜9̵̨͓̭͓̮̖̰͖̱͍͈͖̜̩͖̄̄̈́̆ͩ͌̎̒̑͋͑̽͆ͪͥ̋́̕͞9̶ͨ̍͒ͨ̌ͧ́̀͏̢̭̖̩̮̹̻͈͉̖̺̠̟͎̲͖̬͈̬9̶̤̭͙̟̰̭̣̰̍̒̏̒̃̅ͣ̀̂͒͋͢͠9̵́̈ͪ͛͒̈͑ͮ͛ͣ̓̊̈̿̇̂͟͠͏͍̞̖̯͚͈̹̼̰͉͙̩̺̺͖̠͍̤9̈̆ͦͭͨ̈ͫ̂̍ͫ͗͡҉̷̧̦̗͇͔̲̩͖͙͓̮͓̺̩̬͕̲̥̜͉9̴̵̧̯͚̙͈̳͔͉̙͇̭̫̰̺͚̥̜̣̣͐̐̄̊̇ͪ̿͆́̀̚9̶̴̵̙̫̘̪̬͓̜̩ͫ̄͊̾̓̒̉̆̑̇̔̌̂͡9̧̺͎͇̹̩͉̘͇̫͈̝̥͕̣̘̜̥͋ͦ͂̔ͯ̏͂ͯ͑̀̽ͮ̉ͭ̐ͬ̋̅9̸̴͉̟̙̤̥̦̰̳̠̫̝̗̉͊̔̎͢ͅ9̢̪̠̖̗͉̙̫̲̘̰̖̼͎̹͓̦̼̬̉ͩ̔̆ͯͥ̿͌̓̄ͬ̓̆͐̓͠9̶͉͉͈̲̭̺̬̝́̂̓ͩ̈ͬͤ̇ͦ̈́ͤͣͥ̊̿͟9̴̞͎̙͇͈͍̹̞͂̏̍̄͗̑̈̔̈́ͨ̋̓̈́͆̿̿̀̀ͅ9̝̻̗̜̖̖̣̜̖ͤ̄̾̃́̋ͪͮ̉͟͢9̵̸̡͈͇͎̟͖̍ͪͪ̓̋ͪ̇̑̓͐9̸̴̲͚̮͕̣͎̻͈ͬ̆̑̈͌̒ͥͭ͒͊͜͝ͅ9̧̭̱̱̲̪̦͉̺͈̜͎̬̰͇̅͂͐̀ͫͤͨͤͯ̂ͣ̀9̢͇̜̻̫̦̩͚͚ͥ̋͗̽̿ͣͩͦͫͬ̽̎͊ͩ͗̔͛͜͞9̡͙̤͍͓̩̫͔̺͚̫̮͇̺̱ͩ͗̐ͦ͂̍̉̒̿̒̒͆ͩ̔͡9͂̎̾̾ͨ̅̏͏̷̧̳͓̙̻̼̬̬̤͇̗9̸̡̛̗̭̺̪̰̰̪̠͍̼͐̓̉ͯͯ̈̀̚̚9̷̛̬͉̺̘̫̲͈̲̫̱̤̘̮͒̓ͤ͋ͅ9̢̺͉͕͉̟̗̦̯͚̤̣͇͚ͭ̿̓͒ͭ̐̊͒̀͐̇̐̓̋͢9̎ͦͥ͊ͬͦͩ́̿̄ͪͦ͗̅͗ͬ̀̚͢͏̗̺͚̘̳͓̗͔̟̻̤͖̘͈̝̮͎͎̺́9̴̧̭̳͕̲̹̱̜̝̬̫͚͋̀̐̿ͨͩ̈́̇̌͢͡9̷̺͉͓̳̑͒̄̐͆̋̿̀͘͞9̆͋̾̽̂ͬͦ̒ͩ͋̽̄̄̐̃͏͙͕͈̗̭̳͕͎͇ͅ9̵̊̋̈́̓ͤͤ̏ͨ̌̏ͮ͑ͮ̊̈͒҉̨̰̩̫̗̮̟̥̖̭͉̘̫͙͕̣̟9̧̜̦̱̫ͨ̿̔̒ͭͥ̇͛͂͋ͤͮ̎̆͘͘͜9̴̥̟̼̹̦͕̭͔̘̜̹͎͎̯͔̜͎̞͊͊̑̈́̓̔ͦ̑͂̚͡͞9̵̏̎͋ͮ͛ͩͪ̄̌ͫ͏̞͙̩͚̫̀͝9̨̞̥̼̱̙̖͕͎̤̖̬̫̪̼̃̾ͦ̾̐̓̑͐̓̐̈́̑ͨ̒̑̔͆̐ͣ͡9̴̳͓̱̗̟̝̻͓̙͈̜̙͉̺͍̳̈͋͆ͫͣ̑̈́͋̎̊̔͋̑ͩͭ͐͐̀͘͡ͅ9̢͍̼̗̻̭̭̯͖̜̩̲̯̩̻͉̞ͬ̑̓ͤͮͬͤ̆́̕͜͠ͅ.̯͉̲̦̏̾̅͐̽ͨ̋̔ͅ.̴͍͉̯̝̰ͭ̿́ͫ̕͜.̗̖̤̫̠̞̭̓ͮͣ̊̃̌͜ͅ.̛͚̻̼̯̟̻̜̫̹̉̒̈́͛̎͛̒̓ͤ.̦̠͕̥̳ͤͦ̅.̛̣̬̺̻̥̺̪̳̐ͮ͢.̷̧̤̬̙͈̟͐ͫ̃̓͌ͬ̒ͯ̀.̶̛̟̥̝̰͚̇́ͪ͢.͎͉͚̱́̃͛ͪͥ͟͞.͈̮͎̤̤͎̘̅͛̾̔͒.̬̏͑͌̅̈͆ͣͥ.̗̣̟̹̖̦͎̳͆͂͒ͭͯ̚.̭̹̹͚̱̙͋ͭ̊̆͊͞9̩̭͈͔̺̝͖̜͎͖̜̯̯̎̍̐͗͆͗͋̀́̚͘̕͞9͎̜̻̩̹̖͙̖͔͍̮͊͒̽͐́͢͠͞ͅ9̷̡͈͚̯̖͓̥̮͉͙̩̜̪̝̫̥̾̋ͦ̊ͬ͌͑ͥ͌̾̅̎̓̄ͯ͐ͬ͗ͬ́9̸̥̪͇̺̗͖̟̎̍ͧ̎͌9̷̴̷͉̞̩͉̩̟͖͚̬̯̙̥̄̋̅̈́̑͋͡͠9̴̸̢̛̝̟̗̼͔̤̹̻̩̟̇͒̊̌͂ͮͩ̂̍́̅͒͠ͅ9̷̠̟̺͕̤̣̗͈̞̱̻̯͎̤̘̻̖͊͛̿̇͒ͤ̋ͧ͜͡͝͠9̨͙͍̫̘̺̙̫̪͕̠̰͇́̑̀͋̊̅9̵̧̛̳̩̝̝͕̳͇̙̝̹̻͈̱̜͓͌̑ͤ̓ͯ̿̿͌͗͐̆ͧͣ͘͘9͔͍̠̬̭̭̮͙̣̥͉̘̗̟͚ͮͩ̊ͯ̊̋ͤ̃͗̿̍̒̀́͘͡͡9̴̛͉̰̲̤̝̥͙̳͗̈̓̇ͬͯ͐ͧ̀̀͡9̶̮̭͍̳͕̜̝̬̦̣͎̫̟̗̦͈̈́͛̐ͫ̍ͭͥͤ̒ͤͫͪ͟9̶̵̛̼̹̮̭̞̹̙̗̯̤̥͚̯̫̻͕̾̽͒̋͛ͥ̎̿͂ͧ̏ͪ̋̍̊͟9̊ͯ͂ͦ̎ͦͦ̄͌̾͛̇͆̍͌̅͟͏̘͓̟̦͎͕̼́͡9̷̶̨͈̼͈̪̬̥͎̱͉̣ͦͥ̉͊̓ͮͮͦ̒ͬͩ̚͞͡9̴̖̭̫͙̞͖̪̳̻͉͉̝̤̙ͣͩͧ̔́͜ͅ9̳̜̘̰͍̦̇̑̍́̓͒̔̉͑̑̌̆ͩͫ̈́͑̌͟9̴͊̍͐̎̒ͯ̉͊̾̍͗ͩ̑̉ͭ̐̇̍̚̕҉̖̭̬̪̯̝̟̙̬9̴ͨ́͑ͣͤ͊̍ͯ͋͐ͫͣ͐͗͞͏̡̭͔̦̮͙9̴̊̐͒ͫ̈́̓͗ͯ̌͒̚҉͙͇̤̭̥̘͇̭̣̮̪̫͡͞9ͭ̎ͧͩͥ̃̒ͬ̋̾͘͏̙̬͚̻͔͍͈̲͔͎̪̱̻̻9̵̴̘̻̰̱͐̈̂̓̑̅̓ͣ͐̎̋̾͊̌̊̆͂̈̚͢9̸̡̗͉̣̪̥̞̓̈́ͥ̐ͦͧ͌̃͌͆̑̇ͦ̈̃̔̀͟ͅ9̷̼̺̘͙̗̫̘̳͆́̊ͥ̏́̆̾̒̉̑͑ͧ̓̔̒͆ͫ̿9̛̬̮̳̝͙̻͕͍̳̯͓̥͇̺̝̼̹̠͑́̿̈́̏̓ͤ̉̇͘͢͝͠ͅ9ͧ̍ͥͩ͒̽͗̌ͩ̍ͬ͂ͬͫ͐ͯ҉̷̱̝͙͇9ͦ̇̃́̆҉̴̴͓̘͈̯̝̥̝̬̮͙̖̮̱̮͈ͅ9̨̏̏̿̒̄͟͝҉͍͚̬̦9̢̋͗́̋ͣͨ́ͧ͛͐҉͔͈̖̪̟̼̣̞̠͍͈ͅͅ9ͮ̾͂̔ͫ͐̎̑̈̈ͣ͐̏̑̐̂̿̚҉̴̴̛̱̬̜̪̣̣͚̫̝̯̻͉̗͎͍͜ͅ9̶̷͖͎̝͍̗̦̬̲̖ͫ̓͊͒̽͒̉̆̈͘͜9̨̢͔̱̥̹̗̆̄̿ͭ̿̆̅ͣ̃͛9̛̬͓͓̥̰̫̠͔̟̩̠͚̜̰͕̩͊́ͯ̈́̽ͯͭ́͆̓ͯ̈̎̒̆̈́̎̊̉͞9ͪ̔͊ͪ̉̍̾̽̓ͬ̽͒̔͂̾̒̚҉̢̭͔͈͖͓͖͙͞͞͝9͂͌ͪ̈̇̑̔ͣ̈́̅ͯ̚҉̵̵̪̯̩̞̥̳̪̠̺̀ͅ9̡͋̓̌͐̌́̈̐̔͆͒̊͛ͨ̍ͤ̿҉̴̮̦͔͙̲̗̤̞͈̝̘̣̕͡9̡̢͗ͯ͋͌͠҉̗̖͙̥̲̠̖̘͙͕̤͠9̶͙̪̫̦̬̲͇̜̞̜͓̘̜͉͙̐ͣ̌͠9̸̭̭̦̠̠̠͂́ͧ͌͒̆̉ͭ́̕9̣͚̰̟͇͈̼̟͚̪̍͌ͣ͊̚̕͜͠9̵͙̳̺̻̗̫̼̘̓ͭ͗̔́͒̓́͊ͮ͛̉͌ͯ͜9̸͇̻̝͍͔̱̩̯̪̺̗͓ͫ̅͗̐͛͋̑ͣ͠͡9̝͚̻̦̱̤̩̹͚̳͎͕̮̼͂͐͐͌̒͐͢_

_.̶͇̰̣̔ͯ̐̋͟.̢̳̺̙ͭ͂́ͤ.̼̰̍ͨ͟͝.͂̔ͬ͛҉̮̖͓̙̰͝.͙͈̗̮͈̝͛͆ͣ̽̉.͎̼̱͇̜͔͉̋͛̊ͅ.̡̟͓̭͙̪̼̬̖̹ͦ̇͐̃̈ͪ̚͜.̫͎̖̎͋̚.̸̹̫̮̃̂͝.̮̲͈̝̪̟̤͊ͩͯͫͅ.̜̤͋̿ͪ̀ͥ.̸͈̗̬͔̩̯̳̗͗̂̐̉̿.̅ͯ̽͋̋͏̵͏̼̭ͅ.͔̜͕͎͔̫̙̀̽͘͡.̥͇̲͚̞͖̲̖̭̔.̷͚̮̬̠̌͘.̘͖̮͇͒͗ͤ͝.̤̖͐̂ͪͮ̈́͂̐͢.̞̲̜͖̗͉̻̺ͧ̾͑͑̃̎̚̕͢.̗̩̝̝̮̮̍ͪͥ͊̽͌ͫͧ͟.͉̆̅̒̚͞.̹̑ͦ͛̽̀.̗͍͓͈̖̙̪̦͒̂ͨ͋͘͡͡ͅ.̵̱͉̩̯͔̺̗͎͗̒ͮͯ̇̍̑.̪̺̱̼ͦ̍ͪͨͨ.̷̪̻̱̠̲̿ͧ͂͝.͉͎̯̥̾̀͘.͌̐͏̛̩͙̙͎͚̮͕͙.̜̮̠ͮ̈́͑͊ͤ̍̀̕.̭̼̈́̋ͮ͋̔̐̆͞.̸̤̘̎̎ͫ̆̇.͍̘̿̀ͩ͜͝͞.̫̞̼͔̀ͧͭ̄͒̕͢.̛̻̮̝̮͌͊ͪ̊.̻̗̰̩͐.̰̪̞̟̗̊̾̾̒ͨ́ͅͅͅ9͐̃ͧ̿̈̒ͩ̀ͨͪ̽̾̂͏̸̛̝͖̹̤̬͘9̨͎̟̝͈̲͓͔̜͈͍̘̬̩̰̹̯̙̺͗ͮ̑́̾̋̈́̂̐͋̄͆̋ͣͤ̇ͦ̉̕͟9̛̗͎̞̺̜̹̩̯̯̱̦̫̺ͮͧ́̊ͯ̓͞͞9̧͑̍̒ͥ͐ͣ͒̔̈́ͤ̽ͩ̋̃̏͏̨̞͉͇͖͍̘͙̖̱̱̞̟̮̻̗͉͠9̸̸͕̩̪̣̮̓́̒ͯ͗ͣ̊ͨͪ̋́̚͡9̨̣̣̠̟̹̤͈̪̻͓̜̱͗͑̉̎ͭ͑ͪ̇̓͐̇͑ͧ̌̋̍ͪ̈́͘9̡̧͓̼̹̪̐̂̉͂ͯ̏̽͒ͮ̚͡9̶̢̜̲̺̱̩̦̪̠̬̺͓̣̲̠͚̬͍̙̱ͥ̔̊̾ͤ̔ͪ̎͒̆͛́̚͞.͍̹͔͊̔̂͋̕.̙̼͖̏͌̃̕.̵̡ͮͦͧ̚҉̤̹.̶͂̒̓͑͐͏̯̠͈̝̪.̜̩̭͈̍ͧͫ̄͆͛ͥ̀̚͠.̶̩̝̭̀͗̇͌͛̚.̬̰̊̄ͫ̂͌̚̕.̴̹̪̔ͨ͆͡.̜̽.̛̖̺̺̙ͬ͊ͬͬ̀.̱̩̟̲̯͚͋͋ͦ͜.͙͕̿̏̈́͆̽͋͆ͫͫ.̷̨̝͉͕̦͙͔́̀̽̐ͨ͊̑.̵̷͕͂ͣ̈́ͩͯ̓͟.̴͓͈̤̦̦̦͈ͥ̑ͥ̓ͧͮ̀.̨̫̱͍̺̘̘̉͗.̷̨̼̱̳ͫ͆.̡̟̥̗̤̦͈̊͗̽ͬ̉͒́.͚̬̙̰̥͚̤ͫ̃̍̌́̈̓͢͞ͅ.̛͕͚͇̹̤̙̋ͯ̉̓̏.͔̓͛̈́͞ͅ.̧̬̞̦ͥ͊͌̈̌ͫ͒̾.̴̡̝̫͈̣̮̥̮̬͒ͭ͑̎ͭ͐.̢̙͔̔͗̍ͩ̈̓̓ͭ.̣̺̙̝̯̲̲̠̞͐͛͂̐̄͆͑.̙̣̦̮͈͖̫̼͐͐̉̅̑ͭ̅ͬ̉͜͟.̗̎ͭ̄͊̌̎͗͗.̟̱̑̈̀͛͒͐̃͜.͓̖̲̟͉ͦ̐̍̕.̤ͮ̚̕͞.̠̩̥̬̮̞͙͍̏́̂.̶̛͖͎̞̰̼͙͉̔̑ͫͫ̄̈̓̕.̶̡͚̌͛͘.̉ͫ͞͏͍̩̣̼̯̥.̛͇͇̺̯̣ͣ͑͑ͭͩ͘ͅ.̡̛̛͙͓̤̺̔͗.̷̨̘̗̠̞̣ͪͣ̽ͦ̊̉ͭ͋͑̕.̧͚͖̖̼̒͆̏ͪ́.̸̞͈̠̠̖͕̫̝̼͋̏̆.̶͇̰̣̔ͯ̐̋͟.̢̳̺̙ͭ͂́ͤ.̼̰̍ͨ͟͝.͂̔ͬ͛҉̮̖͓̙̰͝.͙͈̗̮͈̝͛͆ͣ̽̉.͎̼̱͇̜͔͉̋͛̊ͅ.̡̟͓̭͙̪̼̬̖̹ͦ̇͐̃̈ͪ̚͜.̫͎̖̎͋̚.̸̹̫̮̃̂͝.̮̲͈̝̪̟̤͊ͩͯͫͅ.̜̤͋̿ͪ̀ͥ.̸͈̗̬͔̩̯̳̗͗̂̐̉̿.̅ͯ̽͋̋͏̵͏̼̭ͅ.͔̜͕͎͔̫̙̀̽͘͡.̥͇̲͚̞͖̲̖̭̔.̷͚̮̬̠̌͘.̘͖̮͇͒͗ͤ͝.̤̖͐̂ͪͮ̈́͂̐͢.̞̲̜͖̗͉̻̺ͧ̾͑͑̃̎̚̕͢.̗̩̝̝̮̮̍ͪͥ͊̽͌ͫͧ͟.͉̆̅̒̚͞.̹̑ͦ͛̽̀.̗͍͓͈̖̙̪̦͒̂ͨ͋͘͡͡ͅ.̵̱͉̩̯͔̺̗͎͗̒ͮͯ̇̍̑.̪̺̱̼ͦ̍ͪͨͨ.̷̪̻̱̠̲̿ͧ͂͝.͉͎̯̥̾̀͘.͌̐͏̛̩͙̙͎͚̮͕͙.̜̮̠ͮ̈́͑͊ͤ̍̀̕.̭̼̈́̋ͮ͋̔̐̆͞.̸̤̘̎̎ͫ̆̇.͍̘̿̀ͩ͜͝͞.̫̞̼͔̀ͧͭ̄͒̕͢.̛̻̮̝̮͌͊ͪ̊.̻̗̰̩͐.̰̪̞̟̗̊̾̾̒ͨ́ͅͅͅ.̯͉̲̦̏̾̅͐̽ͨ̋̔ͅ.̴͍͉̯̝̰ͭ̿́ͫ̕͜.̗̖̤̫̠̞̭̓ͮͣ̊̃̌͜ͅ.̛͚̻̼̯̟̻̜̫̹̉̒̈́͛̎͛̒̓ͤ.̦̠͕̥̳ͤͦ̅.̛̣̬̺̻̥̺̪̳̐ͮ͢.̷̧̤̬̙͈̟͐ͫ̃̓͌ͬ̒ͯ̀.̶̛̟̥̝̰͚̇́ͪ͢.͎͉͚̱́̃͛ͪͥ͟͞.͈̮͎̤̤͎̘̅͛̾̔͒.̬̏͑͌̅̈͆ͣͥ.̗̣̟̹̖̦͎̳͆͂͒ͭͯ̚.̭̹̹͚̱̙͋ͭ̊̆͊͞.͔̜̝͇̤͚̥̑ͣ͂̔͌ͬ̔̾͝.̠͕̙̱̫͈̥̖̑̌͋̓̓.̶̝̈͊̀̾͜.̹̪̫̮͎̻̅̈͠͝.̤͚̖̆̔͆̓̔̇͐ͫ.̵̮̬̜̜̱̩̒̀̆̇ͤ.̡̯̗̟͓̬͗̒́͗ͪ̾.͍̹͔͊̔̂͋̕.̙̼̏͌̃̕.̵̮̬̜̜̱̩̒̀̆̇ͤ.̡̯̗̟͓̬͗̒́͗ͪ̾.͍̹͔͊̔̂͋̕.̏͌̃̕_

_…_

_…_

**_You don’t have a name...do you?_ **

_…_

Waking up can be a startling thing. For example, you may have had a terrible dream and woke up with your heart pounding and cold sweat dripping. Or, in another case, someone wake you rather rudely and you end up upside down on the floor, feeling rather disgruntled.

Or maybe...you never expected to wake up.

Really, that’s all she felt. Her eyes opened just a twitch, watching the lightless void from which she fell from.

Wow, it was a _really_ far way down from the top of Mt. Ebbot.

She struggled to her feet, thankful of the mound of flowers that broke her fall. It wouldn’t have been much of a stretch to, say, have fallen a few feet more to the side. Then...well, the buttercups won’t be the ones breaking.

She looked around. It appears to be a chamber? There was certainly a hallway, even a doorless arch off to the side. Unfortunately, there wasn’t any other way for her to go, except maybe up, but she wasn’t quite ready to die yet.

Through the arch, she supposed.

The first thing she realized was that it was dark in the second hallway. There was but a single, dim patch of green in the middle of the hall. She had to wonder the reason behind the odd, apparently out of place patch of earth. After a few moments worth of thought, she just shrugged and passed it.

But as soon as she stepped over the grass, something seemed to have locked her in place. It felt like a bolt of lightning just went through her heart. Cleanly, pinning her to the ground.

Something was suppose to happen!

What? What was suppose to happen? Something? Anything? What was it? She couldn’t remember. Maybe she did hit her head on her way down it she believed she had been _here_ before. Obviously not, right? After all, she had only just fell in…?

She shook her head, dispelling the freezing. But while she was frozen, someone had came upon her. A goat.

Perhaps that wasn’t the most flattering of descriptions, or the most descriptive. The goat, clearly female, looked remarkably friendly. Gentle brown-red eyes gazed at her, the hallway now lit thanks to strange floating balls of flames. Smallish horns extended from the top of her head. Paired with the floppy ears and generally fluffy appearance, the goat-lady looked remarkably...maternal. Not to mention the royal blue robe she wore gave the impression of an apron.

Currently, she looked surprised.

“Oh dear! A human has fell!” The goat-lady stood taller, “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through-”

But she wasn’t listening. Instead, memories, fragments really, flashed before her eyes. Her eyes watered.

“Mom.” And she launched herself at Toriel.

“Oof!” Toriel caught the tearful child, sobbing silently into her robe.

Truly, she looked very surprised.

…

_“It's like you’ve seen a ghost.”_

It felt like déjà vu to be sitting in this quaint house again. It filled her with determination. As well as slight embarrassment after she had none too gently threw herself at Toriel. They had quickly navigated their way to Toriel’s place, hand in hand. It was heart warming. But soon after, Toriel excused herself to run a few errands.

“Please stay here. There are books in the living room and toys in your room. I'll be back soon.”

She could only nod.

“Oh, and take this cellphone too.”

The first book she picked out was one with pictures. Upon the cover read, “A Brief History of Monsters.”

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters._

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_Then...many years passed-_

The book fell from her hand. A crippling headache rippled through her, invading her entire body.

_A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called for help._

That was...more memories?

_Asriel, the King’s son, heard the human’s call. He brought the human back to the castle._

_‘Stop it.’_ she thought, unable to bear the flood of memories.

_The human died._

_“You’ve got a SICK sense of humor!”_

_‘Stop it.’_

_“you’re gonna have a bad time.”_

_“Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you...but them!”_

“Stop it!” Anger fills her with determination. A wave of red warps the space around her, shattering the malicious memories.

“Oh my!” she turned to Toriel, who had just returned from her errands, with tears in her eyes again, “Oh, how irresponsible of me. I feared the worst when you did not answer your phone. I should not have left you behind by your lonesome. I’m sorry dear child. After all, all the books in the world doesn’t hold a candle to real interaction.”

She holds Toriel tight. As tight as she possibly can without hurting the elder monster. As hard as she dared.

After all...she doesn’t think she’s the one in control.

Later that...day? She honestly don’t know. The Ruins, or the underworld in fact, wasn’t quite in tune with human day and night cycles. Oh sure, they still slept and worked and played by a clock, but...it feels a bit odd not being able to tell between day and night just by looking out a window.

She crept out of her bed and dressed herself. She need to leave. She has to Save everyone. The basement was...as she remembered? She shook her head. This was getting ridiculous. The interfering memories were making everything seem like deja vu, and not in a good way.

It was long, and rather deary. Without Toriel...it seemed darker than usual.

“You…” she jumped at the voice. Turning around, her heart broke at the betrayed expression on Toriel’s face, “You want to leave?”

She nodded. This particular issue filled her with determination. She _must_ leave the Ruins.

“...I understand. The Ruins is no place for a child to grow up after all. It is a very small place once you get use to it. But before all that.” Toriel’s eyes turned flinty. The motherly monster quickly made her way in front of her. She scrambled to catch up.

“However. I can’t let you go. He...they will….” Toriel muttered something under her breath, “I must be able to save at least one child….” Toriel bowed her head at the giant door before her and took a deep breath, “If you are like all the others...if you wish to pass….”

Waves upon waves of heat radiated outwards from Toriel, her hands engulfed in magical flames. Similar balls of fire circled her slowly, “Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!”

She felt a tug. It felt familiarly unfamiliar. Something pulsed before her; a heart shaped object that resonated with her thoughts. Her Soul, the very cumulation of her entire being and her Soul was...pale. Much too pale to be normal, much too pale to be right; It was barely pink. If looked at in a slightly different angle, well, it might as well be bleached white.

“Your Soul…” Toriel frowned before shaking her head, “You must fight me or flee, those are your only options.”

She looked the magical flames with apprehension. Briefly, she contemplated telling Toriel that she had seen her die but...that would be freaky wouldn't it?

“Nothing? Very well, I suppose it is only right for me to go now!” With a quick wave, the floating balls of flames zeroed in on her. She dodged them, it wasn't too hard to do. But she didn't count on Toriel sneaking a second, faster wave of flames, punishing her for her inattentiveness.

It felt like something draining out of her. She looked down to see a bar hovering before her.

_? LV: 0 HP: 5/10_

_Fight. Act. Item. Mercy._

This was...odd.

“My child. I suppose this is your first battle?” She nodded hesitantly. Toriel gave the child a fond but slightly exasperated look, “I don’t think I can fight you if you don’t even know how to. Very well. I shall give you a... _tu-Toriel._ ”

She stared at the snickering monster with a blank face. There was, however, a slight twitch when her lips attempted to betray her at the lame joke.

“All jokes aside. In a fight...we monsters have a sort of code of conduct. It is not unanimous, rules may change but typically, during a fight the souls of the two competing are exposed.” Toriel explained, waving a hand at the red heart before her, “Magic calls to magic, constructing a special menu where you can access potential actions. You can fight...but unlike when two monsters fight, if you so desire, it is very easy for a human to destroy a monster...their physical strength far outstrip ours, made out of magic as we are. Conversely.”

Toriel threw a slow moving fireball at her soul. She dodged with ease although the intent behind abundantly clear, “Conversely, monster magic is much more powerful. If you are to survive out there...you will have to show me that you can defeat me.”

She was scared. This was a difficult development to swallow, “What if I don't want to fight.”

Toriel paused and gave a hard swallow, “If you perform certain actions...or drain the opposing team’s will to fight...you can choose to spare them. Humans have strong determination and if caught in this form of battle, only a select few can escape unless the human allows them to.”

“...can you let me go?” She whispered.

Toriel’s red tinted eyes hardened, “...occasionally, you may find yourself unable to go on, despite being stronger.”

She dodged a brief wave of fire, “But I need to! I have to!”

“Why?”

“Wh-!” She scowled, biting her lower lip, “You won't believe it. _I_ can't believe it.”

“...Fine. Then force me out of your way.” With yet another wave of Toriel’s hand, flames crashed towards her, “Attack or run away!”

“No!” she yelled, leaping out of the way. She pressed where the ‘Mercy’ button was, choosing to spare, “I won’t fight you.” Toriel lowered her head, the flames circling her creating ominous shadows that obscured her face, “Why are you doing this?”

Another wave of flames.

“Please!”

Another wave.

“Stop!”

Yet another dodged.

“If you want me to fight you…” She suddenly ran forward, leaping into the path of a fireball, “ _Kill me!_ ”

Toriel wrenched away the fireball with a strangled scream, but it was too late. Only slightly weaker, magical flames smashed into the child’s body sending her sprawling across the dusty floor.

_? LV: 0 HP: 1/10_

_Fight. Act. Item. Mercy._

“N-no….C-child...are you….” Toriel stuttered fearfully.

She struggled to her feet, staring at the monster with determined eyes, “Let me go or kill me.”

“I…”

“Let me go.”

Toriel gritted her teeth, “ _They’ll_ kill you...Asgore...the other monsters….”

“Even so!” Her voice was louder than before, “Even so...I must...I _need_ to save them….”

“Does it bother you that much to stay with me?” Toriel asked lowly.

“No, of course not. I just...I have places to go.” She said.

“Can I not convince you to go back up stairs?”

She shook her head.

“...Ha...ha.” Toriel laughed mirthlessly, staring forward with a despondent look, “Pathetic...is it not? I cannot...cannot save even a single child.”

“You-” _you cannot save someone that doesn’t even know they need saving._ She flinched. Who said that?

“My...expectations...loneliness...fears...for you, my child...I shall put them aside.” In a matter of seconds, the motherly monster seemed to have aged centuries, “I will no longer stop you from leaving the Ruins….But once you do...please do not come back. I hope...I hope you understand.”

Toriel kneeled to embrace her, her fur tickling her skin. It was warm. It was bittersweet. Toriel drew back and she almost lost her will to leave.

“Mom….” She whispered. Toriel only smiled sadly.

She turned to leave, rushing off to prevent the child from seeing her tears. But something stopped her from leaving entirely...something nagged at her, “My child...what is your name?”

“My name is F-” a piercing pain stabbed at her. So strong it was that it prevented her from even screaming. T̛͞͏̕Ḩ̴̢͠A͞͞҉̢́T̴̸'̢̡͘͝͞S̸̷̡͢ ̵̴̧Ń͠O̷T̵̴ ͞Ý̛͞Ờ͢͢Ù̸̵͡͞R̸̶͡͠ ̛̀͞ǸÀ̡̧͜͝Ḿ̵͏͠Ę̷̡́ ͏͘͟A͘Ǹ̶͜͢Y̧̛҉̛M͏̨̨̛̕Ǫ̕͡R̶̶̛̛͞Ȩ̶̢̀͝. It was a struggle to even swallow. There was only one thing she could say, “...Chara. My name is...Chara.”

Toriel could have gave herself whiplash with how fast she turned, “Char-!”

And she was gone. Just as fast as before.

…

It was cold outside, especially when considering the cozy temperature inside the room. Chara briefly contemplated how the entire ruins was so nice and warm.

Central heating? Well. She wouldn’t put it past the monsters. Chara grimaced a bit. If only there was a better name for the denizens of the underworld. She shook her head and giggled softly. Nice priorities for a thirteen year old.

_Snap._

Chara stared at the broken branch under her feet.

It felt like a bad omen. _It felt like she had a bad time._

The girl twisted to face the ruins. There was...nothing. Just trees, snow, and the chilly air.

“Hey. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand....” Chara turned to face a...skeleton. It was stout, about the same height she was but slightly pudgier, if that term can apply to skeletons. It also appeared to be immensely displeased, despite the wide grin. Or maybe because of the much too wide smile. His right eye was closed, somehow, the left blazing mystical blue flames.

Unbiddingly, boney monstrosities phased into reality. It was as if they had always existed, just that no one realized that they were there until the skeleton before them demanded their reveal. They burned with the same angry blue flames. They looked like animal skulls The skeleton in blue jersey and shorts raised a hand, also covered in blue flames - _what the hell is with monsters and flames?-_ that seemed to crush Chara under an immense amount of weight.

Before her, her pale red soul turned a pale blue, almost invisible with the snow blowing around the two.

_? LV: 0 HP: 1/10_

_Fight. Act. Item. Mercy._

“That’s what I’d like to say but...what the hell are you?”

_It feels like her bad time is just beginning._

_..._

 

_Left. Jump. Run here then a bunny hop down._

It was almost comical how easily Chara avoided the death trap that encircled her soul, almost as comical as the rising hysteria within her. It was all instinctual, each particular jump, each particular dash, every action she took felt rehearsed, as if performed over and over and over and over.... That one time she nearly swung forward with her stick badly startled the skeleton. His expression didn't change, but the score of lasers burning where Chara had been seconds earlier proved so.

With all her former bravado, she had no wishes to die after all. Not now, not if she had any say about it.

The problem is that it doesn't feel like  _she_ was the one that had any say in this.

The now unsmiling skeleton terrified her. It was...unnatural.

_What happened, Sans?_

That doesn't matter. He should be getting tired soon. She can make her escape then.

She got cocky. Sans took full advantage of this.

Exhausted and trapped in a cage of painful blue bones, Chara knelt in the cold, wet snow. Above her, a gasterblaster began its final solemn task. It was an execution.

"kid." Chara looked over to Sans. He still wasn't smiling, but a myriad of other indiscernible emotions fluttered over his cheekbones, "...please don't come back."

It was the end.

She felt sick, as if all her sins came back to her, clawing their way over her back to suffocate her.

She can't speak, she can't act. Her menu flickered with every last breath she took.

Nobody came. Why would they? There was no one here that could help her. No one that would. Even if there was, she had no way of calling out for them.

Straining all her power, Chara made out two last words; "I'm sorry."

The skeleton clenched his jaw and opened his eyes, "...For all its worth. I'm sorry too, kid. Goodbye."

...

Pain. Sheer, unadulterated, unspeakable pain. Was it suppose to hurt like this? She only had one hp left, should it have felt like this eternity? No, something was definitely wrong, some data was corrupted, erroneous. If this was a regular SAVE, Sans would have surely called them a cheater. But it wasn't their fault. It was...it  _was_....

_ERROR._

_Your current SAVE file has been corrupted. Data repair has been initiated._

_Repair in progress...0%_

_..............................10%_

_..............................20%_

_..............................30%_

_..............................52%_

_..............................53%_

_..............................53%_

_..............................53%_

_..............................52%_

_FATAL_ERROR: CRITICAL_PROCESS_DIED CODE:!)))!(@(@)( &2&!-_

_ERROR: File repair was not complete, would you like to restart?_

_- >Yes      No_

_ERROR: Insufficient Access, please contact your administrator._

_ERROR: Insufficient Access, please contact your administrator._

_ERROR: Insufficient Access, please contact your administrator._

_ERROR: Insufficient Access, please con-_

_... **I'm Here.**_

**_Repair in progress._ **

**_100%._ **

**_Take it with a grain of salt._ **

**_Restarting from last interaction._ **

...

A fireball collided with the gasterblaster just moments before it could fire, obliterating the comparatively weak weapons. Just the same, another series of fireballs ripped through the blue bone cage, freeing Chara from the trap. She could have left, she should have truth be told. But with the weight of her death upon her, she could scarcely find the energy to breathe, let alone stand.

Cold seeped through her tattered clothing, further draining her of any energy. It was only when a furry foot came to view that Chara even looked up.

She wished she hadn't. The look she got...it was more painful than dying.

But she didn't want to die again. So Chara did the next best thing...she blacked out.

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...*singing* Is it too late to say sorry~  
>  *dodges rotten tomato* HA Missed m- *brained with rotten banana*  
> ...Ew. Now I stink like bananas.  
> Hmm? Oh, right.  
> Uh...how do I say this... I AM SORRY.  
> Holy shatners, has it been this freaking long already? Gebus, I am late with this update. Ugh. Ideas have been slow coming so I took an impromptu haitus. But I should be back for a few more things, so expect that coming...in some time.  
> I make no promises.
> 
> But that's not the point! This! This story. Gah, its a mini series that I will be following with explanations...hopefully.  
> So! I'll be seeing you next time!


End file.
